REVENGE
by baekachu0506
Summary: Chanyeol hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Baekhyun yang membullynya saat kecil dulu. Namun mengapa semuanya terasa sulit? /CHANBAEK/YAOI/BL/BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge**

Pairing: Chanbaek

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung, Oh Sehun,

Genre: Romance

Rating: T+

Disclaimer: hanya meminjam nama karena mereka hanya milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi mereka dan Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol.

Warning! Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Boys Love, Boys X Boys.

* * *

 _huruf bergaris bawah menunjukkan masa lalu._

* * *

Tak biasanya di hari senin ini, sepupu cantik dari seorang Byun Baekhyun berada didalam kamarnya yang tak begitu luas seperti saat ini. Baekhyun menghela nafas mengetahui apa maksud kedatangan sepupunya itu. "tak biasanya kau datang kesini, Soojung-ah"

"apa kau ingin membantuku oppa?" Soojung -sepupu Baekhyun- menatap kearah Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya dengan pandangan memohon. "aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan, aku serius" gadis itu menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "membantu apa? Jangan membantu hal hal yang aneh aneh pokoknya. aku meragukanmu nyonya Jung, kau sering menipu nenek dan menipu paman sekaligus bibi".

"oppa" lirih Soojung dengan manja, kini gadis itu bergelayut manja pada lengan Baekhyun. "jeball".

"baiklah" Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap sepupu kesayangannya dengan pasrah "apa yang harus aku bantu?".

Senyuman pada bibir ranum milik Soojung merekah seketika. Ia langsung memeluk erat Baekhyun "aku mencintaimu oppa"

"aku membencimu Soojung-ah" tangan Baekhyun mendorong Soojung menjauh membuat gadis itu memajukan bibirnya dengan imut. "jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan hah? Mengerjakan seluruh tugasmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

"bukan oppa, kau hanya perlu membantuku dengan berpura pura menjadi aku" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. "maksudku kau harus menjadi aku dan menemui teman SD ku"

Tawa Baekhyun seketika meledak mendengar permintaan adik sepupunya "menjadi kau? Menjadi perempuan? Hahaha kau gila Soojung-ah. Lagi pula kenapa kau tak menemui teman SD mu saja hah? Itu kan temanmu bukan temanku"

"yak oppa! Kau harus membantuku! aku serius oppa, lagi pula wajahmu itu seperti perempuan" kini giliran Soojung yang tertawa membuat Baekhyun mendelik kesal kearahnya "ah iya teman SD ku itu Park Chanyeol, kau mengenalnya bukan?"

Baekhyun berfikir dan mengingat ingat sebentar siapa Chanyeol, ingatannya berhenti saat mengingat bocah gendut, berkaca mata, bertelinga gajah, dan berpipi bakpao saat tujuh tahun lalu. Tawanya pun pecah kembali dengan lebih keras "hahaha. Maksudmu park Chanyeol yang.. hahaha"

Pukulan keras mengenai kepala Baekhyun dari tangan indah sepupunya itu "berhentilah tertawa oppa, ku sedang dilemma dengan ajakan Chanyeol yang ingin menemuiku, kau tahu? Ini akibat ulahmu yang selalu membullynya dan aku yang selalu menyelamatkannya. Aish… sepertinya dia salah paham dan akhirnya dia menyukaiku"

"ah tidak.. kau memang ditakdirkan berjodoh dengannya nak" sindir Baekhyun.

"tidak oppa! Pokoknya tidak! Walaupun selama dia diluar negri dia selalu mengirimku surat namun tak ada satupun yang kubalas, aku benar benar takut bertemu dengannya" Soojung memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kotak yang isinya semua surat dari Chanyeol. "aku menerima ajakan itu agar ia berhenti mengirimi surat tak berguna seperti ini".

Baekhyun tersenyum konyol "wah jadi selama beberapa tahun ini aku tak melihatnya karena dia berada diluar negri? Kurasa Park Chanyeol telah berubah menjadi pria tampan seperti film india yang kutonton"

"cih.. otakmu benar benar terlalu dangkal oppa" mata Soojung berotasi. "pokoknya kau harus membantuku oke?"

Seringaian Baekhyun keluar dari bibir tipisnya "baiklah, asal kau membelikan ku kamera dslr idamanku"

"baiklah oppa, aku pastikan kamera dslr idamanmu itu sudah ada dikamarmu lusa" Soojung memeluk Baekhyun erat sampai pemuda itu tercekik karenanya.

* * *

 _Delapan tahun lalu.._

 _"akh"_

 _Tubuh gempal Chanyeol terdorong sampai terjatuh diatas tanah, mata Chanyeol memerah melihat bocah mungil yang mendorongnya tadi._

 _"hahaha dasar bocah gendut, lawan aku yang mungil saja tidak bisa hahaha." Tangan mungil Chanyeol terkepal kuat ingin sekali melayangkan tinju pada yang lebih pendek dihadapannya. "jangan gara gara kau anak orang kaya, kau menjadi doyan makan dan menjadi sebesar sumo hahaha, dasar babon" tawa nyaring anak mungil itu semakin menjadi jadi._

 _Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar hebat, ingin sekali ia menangis namun ia tahan karena ia tak mungkin menangis didepan bocah yang telah menghinanya "diam kau!"_

 _"Diam? Diam hanya perlu dilakukan oleh pengecut sepertimu" Si bocah mungil menendang Chanyeol sampai ia terjatuh lalu si bocah mungil itu mendeathglare Chanyeol. "salahkan saja tubuhmu yang besar dan lemah sehingga kau adalah sasaran empuk menjadi target bullyanku"._

 _Mata Chanyeol terasa semakin panas, ia ingin menangis sekeras mungkin. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang sakit, namun juga harga dirinya. Bagaimana sosok mungil dihadapannya mampu mendorong dan menendangnya dilapangan sekolah, terlebih lagi banyak siswa yang menonton mereka._

 _"HENTIKAN BAEKHYUN OPPA" suara nyaring khas anak perempuan menginterupsi membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah sumber suara. Soojung kecil mendekati Baekhyun dan mengajaknya pulang "nenek pasti mencari kita, ayo pulang oppa dan jangan sakiti anak ini, nenek pasti akan marah jika mengetahuinya. Lagi pula ia sekelas denganku"_

 _Baekhyun tertawa dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya "ia sekelas denganmu? Heol, kufikir dia seangkatan denganku. Wajahnya benar benar tua" tatapan Baekhyun mengarah pada Soojung "ayo Soojung-ah kita pulang"._

 _Soojung mengangguk dan tersenyum, Baekhyun pun berjalan menjauh duluan bersama teman temannya meninggalkan Soojung dan Chanyeol berdua dilapangan. pandangan anak perempuan itu mengarah kepada Chanyeol, menatap bocah gendut itu dengan prihatin dan membantunya berdiri "maafkan oppaku, Chanyeol-ssi. Dia memang nakal tetapi dia anak yang baik kok. Omong omong kenapa oppa mendorongmu?"._

 _"aah.. anu tadi aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya"_

 _"ah seperti itu.. sekali lagi maafkan kelakuan oppa ku barusan" Soojung membungkukan tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum manis "aku pulang dulu ya Chanyeol-ssi. Sampai jumpa"_

 _Langkah mungil gadis itu pun berjalan menjauh, Chanyeol hanya dapat melihat punggung gadis itu dan tersenyum "kurasa aku menyukaimu, namun aku benci oppamu. Demi apapun aku berjanji akan membuatnya menyesal". Senyuman Chanyeol pun perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan raut wajah penuh amarah._

* * *

Seorang pemuda dengan tampannya memasukki kawasan bandara, rambut dark brownnya ia sisir keatas memperlihatkan keningnya, tak lupa kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidung bangirnya, ia hanya memakai kaos putih ditambah coat berwarna hitam senada sepatunya. Jeansnya terlihat sangat pas pada kaki jenjangnya. Tubuhnya sangat proposional untuk seukuran lelaki dewasa.

Beberapa wanita disana terlihat terpesona melihat ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol, membuat pemuda tinggi itu sedikit risih. Namun tak berapa lama, seorang pemuda menghampirinya membuat si pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lebar.

"Park Chanyeol!" panggil seorang pemuda tinggi nan putih yang tangannya ia lambai lambaikan. Pemuda tinggi itu berlari kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat "aku merindukanmu bung"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menjauhkan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu dan menatapnya dengan jijik "kau hampir membunuhku dengan pelukanmu itu, oh sehun yang terhormat"

"santailah park! Aku hanya merindukanmu" sehun memukul pelan bahu lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam kearahnya. "cih dasar gay!"

Sehun terkekeh "perbedaan itu indah tuan park, namun persamaan lebih indah bukan?".

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, tanpa ucapan yang keluar lagi ia pun segera melangkahkan kaki mendahului sehun. Mobil audi mewah telah bertengger manis di depan bandara, dengan gaya arrogant Chanyeol memasukki mobil itu diikuti Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap kearah jendela mobil melepaskan segenap kerinduan mendalam pada tanah kelahirannya. Tujuh tahun berada dinegara kincir angin membuatnya merindukan semua kenangan dikorea. "aku tak sabar ingin menemui gadis itu" senyuman terlihat dibibir Chanyeol. Namun tak lama sebuah seringaian muncul dari bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal dengan amarah yang sampai diubun ubun "namun aku tak sabar juga ingin membuat oppa nya menyesal".

"kau masih saja menyimpan dendam padanya" sehun terkekeh.

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh kearah sehun, tatapan matanya terlihat kesal "bocah pendek itu membuat masa SD ku menjadi kelam. Dia selalu mengejekku karena tubuhku dan aku ingin membalas semua perbuatannya sampai ia menyesal"

"itukan sudah lama sekali bung, sekarang perubahanmu sangat signifikan. Lihatlah tubuhmu yang dulunya gendut kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Ku yakin bocah itu tak akan mengejekmu lagi" sehun menyentuh bahu Chanyeol berniat menguatkan sahabat sekaligus sepupunya.

Chanyeol segera menghempaskan tangan sehun dari bahunya, seringaian tercetak jelas dibibir kissable miliknya "aku juga yakin dia tak akan mengejekku lagi. Namun aku ingin membalaskan dendam ku padanya. Lagi pula aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan membuatnya menyesal agar ia bersujud meminta maaf padaku"

"kau keterlaluan!"

"aku hanya ingin memberikan karma, tidak lebih"

"terserah! Ku harap kau tak akan menyesal" Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan sehun. " Omong omong kapan kau akan menemui gadis itu?"

Senyuman manis pun terlihat dibibir Chanyeol. pikirannya membayangkan sosok Soojung dewasa yang sangat cantik dan manis "besok".

* * *

Malam sudah semakin larut, namu sosok pria tinggi dengan wajah tampan itu justru tak beniat tidur sama sekali. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang king size miliknya, dan tangannya sibuk membolak balikkan sebuah buku dipangkuannya.

Matanya terhenti saat ia melihat sosok gadis manis disana, tertera nama JUNG SOOJUNG yang membuatnya ia tersenyum kecil. "aku merindukanmu" lirih Chanyeol serasa mengelus eluskan jarinya pada foto gadis itu.

Pikirannya pun melayang jauh beberapa tahun lalu, sekelebat bayangan sosok Soojung kecil yang menyelamatkannya dari bullyan oppa gadis itu seperti kaset lama yang diputar.

 _Suasana kantin ramai seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa pula Chanyeol lebih memilih duduk dipojok kursi kantin menyantap bakal makanannya yang dibuatkan ibunya._

 _"hei gendut" mendengar suara cempreng yang tak asing ditelinganya, Chanyeol kecil mendongak dan menemukan sosok bocah mungil yang sedang berkacak pinggang didepannya. Sebenarnya bocah itu sangat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol, namun kesombongannya membuat Chanyeol segera menepisnya._

 _Tanpa menunggu Chanyeol menjawab panggilannya, bocah mungil itu segera mengambil kotak bekal yang Chanyeol pegang. Dan dengan lahap ia memakan sandwich didalamnya. "bwekalmu untwukku" ucapnya dengan mulut yang penuh._

 _Sosok mungil itu pun berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dan duduk dengan temannya lagi, membagikan isi bekal Chanyeol tanpa persetujuan dari pemiliknya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali merebut kotak bekalnya, namun ia takut kejadian ia dipermalukan bocah mungil itu seperti kemarin terulang lagi._

 _Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya berniat ingin kembali kekelas dengan perut kosong, namun tiba tiba seorang gadis yang bername tag Jung Soojung duduk disampingnya dan menahannya "jangan pergi Chanyeol-ssi"_

 _"ne?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah bingung._

 _Tangan mungil Soojung memberikan sebungkus roti dan sekotak susu "ini untukmu Chanyeol-ssi" pandangan Soojung pun mengarah pada Baekhyun dan teman temannya, ia menghela nafas panjang "anggap saja itu sebagai pengganti makanan yang Baekhyun oppa ambil, dia tidak mau makan semenjak kemarin"_

 _"kenapa?" alis Chanyeol berkerut heran._

 _"ah tidak" Soojung menggeleng cepat, dia pun segera berdiri dan membungkuk "aku pergi"_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum melihat punggung Soojung yang semakin menjauh. Lalu ia pandangan matanya terarah pada roti dan susu pemberian Soojung. "terima kasih Soojung, aku semakin menyukaimu" lirihnya._

* * *

Seorang pemuda mungil berdiri didepan sebuah gedung dengan tampang lesu. Ia memejamkan matanya menghilangkan semua pikiran buruk didalam otaknya. Entah mengapa firasatnya menjadi tak enak. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir ranum miliknya. Sampai ia melangkah malas menuju sebuah gedung dihadapannya untuk menjalankan misinya.

Buat kesan yang sangat buruk padanya, agar ia berhenti menyukaiku.

Pesan Soojung berputar putar dikepalanya. Membuat misi Baekhyun semakin berat. Jika bisa, Baekhyun ingin sekali membatalkan rencana ini. Perasaan tak enak memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol mengetahui kalau Baekhyun lagi lagi mengganggu hidupnya?

Walaupun Chanyeol memang tak akan mungkin membalasnya namun tetap saja Baekhyun merasa tak tega, dan meski Baekhyun sering mengganggu dan mengejek Chanyeol, ia masih punya hati untuk merasakan rasa bersalah pada pemuda itu.

"Baekhyuniee tak biasanya kau kesini sendirian. Dimana Soojung?" sebuah pertanyaan membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu gedung itu.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menemukan Tiffany tersenyum kearahnya "Soojung sibuk berkencan dengan pacarnya Tiff"

Tiffany terkekeh lalu ia mengajak pun Baekhyun memasukki salon nya. Disana terlihat ada Taeyeon dan Seohyun yang tersenyum kearah Baekhyun. sebenarnya salon ini bukan hanya milik Tiffany, namun juga milik Taeyeon dan Seohyun. mereka pun menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di sofa panjang disamping mereka.

"sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari baek? Biasanya kau kemari mengantar Soojung" itu suara si cantik Seohyun.

"ini salon kecantikan wanita baek. jangan bilang kau yang ingin didandani seperti perempuan. hahaha" Taeyeon tertawa keras. Pertanyaan Taeyeon yang sangat tepat membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya.

"dari mana noona tahu aku akan meminta didandani seperti perempuan?"

"WHAT?!" teriak Tiffany, Taeyeon, dan Seohyun bersamaan.

Mereka menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, beribu perisangka buruk menghampiri mereka. Dari mulai Baekhyun melakukan transgender sampai Baekhyun terkena kutukan menjadi seorang perempuan.

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan tatapan tak mengenakan dari ketiga wanita dihadapannya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "ayolah noona. Jangan berpikiran macam macam! Aku hanya ingin menjalankan misi asal kalian tahu"

"misi?"

"misi menyamar" ucap Baekhyun cepat yang dihadiahi anggukan ketiga wanita cantik. Merasa belum mendapatkan respon bagus dari ketiganya Baekhyun pun melanjutkan ucapannya "maksudku misi menyamar untuk menghibur seseorang"

Senyuman mengembang terlihat dibibir Tiffany mendengar misi baik Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mendudukannya dikursi depan kaca rias, Tiffany menatap pantulan Baekhyun dikaca dengan senyuman lebar bahkan sangat lebar "kami akan merubahmu baek, menjadi sangaaaaat cantik. Benarkan girls?" Tiffany mengalihkan pandangan kearah Taeyeon dan Seohyun.

"yes" jawab mereka tak kalah semangat.

"ta-tap-tapi noona…" belum selesai Baekhyun berucap. Tiffany sudah menyuruhnya diam dan seketika itu pula, Baekhyun pasrah pada tiga wanita cantik itu.

Baekhyun memilih memejamkan kedua matanya saat ketiga wanita cantik itu mulai mendadaninya. Wajah Baekhyun terasa dingin saat sebuah cream menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Sensasi yang pertama kali bahkan baru ia rasakan. Bahkan bukan hanya wajah saja, tetapi kelopak mata dan bibir Baekhyun pun seperti diberi sesuatu oleh mereka. Namun Baekhyun tak tahu apa yang mereka berikan.

Mereka juga memasang sebuah wig diatas kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin sekali melihat bagaimana wajah dan wig yang terpasang diatas kepalanya. Namun Tiffany melarangnya dan mengancam akan memotong kejantanan mungil milik Baekhyun.

Butuh waktu satu jam, mereka memperbolehkan Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. mata hazel berpoleskan eyeliner pun terbuka. terlihat sosok perempuan cantik dihadapannya. Wajah yang begitu cantik sekaligus manis, bibir ranum berwarna merah muda, pipi gembil terlihat samar kemeraan, Rambut lurus sepinggang berwarna brunette dan poni yang menutupi dahinya.

"woaahh.. ap-apa in-ini aku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mendadak gugup. Tak henti hentinya pria mungil itu memuji kecantikan bayangannya dipantulan cermin.

Anggukan kepala dari ketiga wanita yang merubahnya membuat senyuman Baekhyun makin mengembang.

"aish.. aku tak menyangka aku secantik ini" puji Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiffany, Seohyun dan Taeyeon tertawa mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "bahkan kami kalah cantik dari pada kau baek" pipi Baekhyun mendadak merona mendengar ucapan Seohyun.

"sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak memujinya. Nanti anak ingin akan terbang" Taeyeon terkekeh lalu menarik Baekhyun menuju ruang ganti "sekarang gantilah pakaian mu. Kami sudah menyiapkan dress cantik untukmu baek"

* * *

Tak hentinya bibir cherry milik Baekhyun melantunkan sebaris doa saat ingin memasukki café tempat pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. firasat tak enak makin mendominasi perasaannya. Beribu pikiran negative berputar putar didalam otaknya. Yatuhan! Demi apapun ingin rasanya Baekhyun membatalkan misi ini.

Tatapan terpesona pun ditunjukkan beberapa lelaki saat melihat Baekhyun memasukki café itu. kecantikan Baekhyun memang tidak main main. Wajahnya yang terkesan cantik namun polos dalam waktu bersamaan. Selain itu, Sebuah dress berwarna peach sepanjang lutut dan sepatu wanita namun bukan ber hak tinggi memancarkan kesederhanaan namun tetap elegan.

Mata hazel milik Baekhyun tertuju pada seorang pria gendut diuJung café. Ia yakin bahwa orang tersebut adalah Park Chanyeol. karena pria gendut disana sangat cocok dengan ciri ciri Chanyeol yang gendut, cupu, dan berkaca mata. Beberapa pria disana juga menatap Baekhyun penuh kecewa saat Baekhyun mendekati orang tersebut.

"permisi apa benar kau Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun sopan pada pria gendut yang memunggunginya.

Pria itu menoleh lalu terseyum manis dengan alis yang berkerut "maaf anda siapa?"

"Jung Soojung" Baekhyun menepuk lengan pria gendut dihadapannya dengan sok akrab "Apa kau lupa denganku?"

"maaf nona, kau salah orang" pria gendut itu tersenyum canggung.

Bukannya malah menjauh Baekhyun justru menarik pria gendut itu dan merangkulnya dengan sok akrab lagi "yatuhan, baru berpisah selama tujuh tahun kau langsung lupa denganku? Kau pasti bercanda kan yeol?"

Si pria gendut mendadak gugup, peluh membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya membuat kaca mata yang ia kenakan sedikit berembun. Melihat respon pria gendut itu, Baekhyun pun menyeringai.

 _Daebak! Rencana pertama berhasil.. aku yakin pria gendut ini langsung hilang feeling pada Soojung_

"ta-tapi no-nona.." belum sempat pria gendut yang Baekhyun yakini adalah Chanyeol itu berbicara, sebuah suara bass asing menginterupsi.

"permisi.."

Seketika Baekhyun dan pria gendut itu menoleh kearah sumber suara, terlihat seorang pria tampan bahkan sangat tampan tersenyum pada mereka. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya karena orang itu memang benar benar asing dimata Baekhyun.

"anda siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, pria tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar "akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Soojung-ssi"

Mata sipit Baekhyun seketika membulat, menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan wajah sehorror mungkin. Alis Baekhyun berkerut

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Itu pasti bukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol tak mungkin setampan ini. Chanyeol itu gendut, berkaca mata, dan bertampang idiot. Tak mungkin Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok keren dihadapan Baekhyun. TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar ketika pria tampan itu tiba tiba menarik jemari Baekhyun "yak! Kau mau apa?"

Senyuman miring terlihat dibibir si pria tampan "kau melupakanku"

"Aku tak mengenalimu" Baekhyun memilih pergi menjauh dari pria tampan itu. namun tiba tiba tangannya ditahan.

"ikut aku!" pria tampan itu pun menarik Baekhyun keluar café dan meninggalkan pria gendut yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"YAK! SIAPA KAU? KAU MAU MEMBAWAKU KEMANA HAH? LEPASKAN AKU! JEBAL! JANGAN CULIK AKU!" Teriak Baekhyun saat pria tampan itu menariknya ke tempat parkiran. Tak mendapat respon dari si pria tampan, Baekhyun segera menghempaskan tangannya.

Langkah si pria tampan berhenti lalu segera memutar balikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis "tenanglah! aku tak akan menyakitimu"

"siapa kau? lalu kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan horror.

"kemana saja asal pria pria hidung belang di café tadi tak menatapmu seperti singa kelaparan lagi. Lagi pula kenapa kau menjadi galak seperti ini sih?" Baekhyun mencibirkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"sebenarnya kau siapa hah?" mata Baekhyun memicing dengan pandangan penuh curiga.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak lembut surai panjang Baekhyun. "aku Park Chanyeol".

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya menatap kebawah menghindari tatapan pria dihadapannya. Sosok Chanyeol telah berubah, bukan Chanyeol gendut seperti dulu lagi. Entah mengapa dada Baekhyun seperti diremas. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak dalam dadanya. Sepertinya ia harus menghentikan segala kebohongan ini. Persetan dengan mobil. Toh mobil juga tak berarti baginya.

"hei.. kau tak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak lemas. Namun tak lama justru Chanyeol tertawa "pasti kau kaget melihat perubahanku yang menjadi pria tampan seperti ini kan?"

Kepala Baekhyun mendongak, menatap iris mata obisidan Chanyeol yang menatapnya khawatir. keduanya terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain, perasaan aneh menjalar pada dada Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya merasakan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Sampai akhirnya, Baekhyun bersuara lirih "maafkan aku".

Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata keduanya lalu tersenyum pahit "kurasa pertemuan kita hanya sampai disini saja Chanyeol-ssi. Aku sibuk dan ku mohon jangan kirimi aku surat surat itu lagi. Aku cukup terganggu". Baekhyun membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat "aku pergi, selamat tinggal"

Wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin, perasaan tak rela hinggap didadanya. Ia melihat punggung Baekhyun yang makin menjauh. Dengan cepat, ia mengejar langkah Baekhyun dan menahan lengannya. "jangan pergi, kita belum membicarakan apapun"

"tak ada alasan hal yang harus kita bicarakan bukan?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa berbalik. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menahannya kali ini.

"aku menyukaimu"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, ia menunduk dalam. Hatinya resah ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang sudah jelas bukan tertuju untuknya. Tiba tiba sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya membuat Baekhyun tak mampu berkutik sama sekali.

"aku menyukaimu, Jung Soojung" ulang Chanyeol.

Kepala Chanyeol bersandar dipundak milik Baekhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Keresahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi, terutama keresahan jika Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah Soojung. Dan lebih parahnya lagi jika Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah seorang wanita.

Chanyeol memutar balikkan tubuh Baekhyun, dan tangannya mengusap lembut pipi gembil Baekhyun. Dengan segera, Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. "singkirkan tangamu, park!".

"kenapa? Kau takut terpesona pada ketampananku?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Mata Baekhyun berotasi, dia tersenyum mengejek "tidak! Lagipula aku tak terpesona padamu. Aku hanya kaget saja kalau sosok Chanyeol berubah drastis. Bahkan sekarang dia terlalu narsis".

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu jemarinya menyentuh jemari Baekhyun. matanya menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan lembut "aku tahu kau mungkin kaget melihat perubahanku, tapi aku tetap Chanyeol yang dulu. Chanyeol yang selalu kau tolong. Jadi, biarkan hari ini aku membalas kebaikanmu, dan aku tak meminta kau membalas perasaanku dengan menyukaiku juga"

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, entah mengapa tubuh Baekhyun terasa membatu, dan hal tersebut merupakan sebuah kesempatan untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun kemobilnya sebelum Baekhyun berubah pikiran dan kembali menjauh.

* * *

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua manusia didalam mobil mewah milik Chanyeol. yang lebih mungil sibuk bungkam dengan otak yang terus berpikir dan sosok yang lebih tinggi justru sibuk mencuri kesempatan melirik sosok mungil disebelahnya.

Sudah dua jam mereka terdiam dalam keheningan membuat Chanyeol merasa tak enak sendiri, "kau tak penasaran aku akan membawamu kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Mata Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh. "tidak"

Melihat Baekhyun yang mengacuhkannya, Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia sungguh sulit ditebak, pikir Chanyeol.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil Chanyeol berhenti. Tanpa pertanyaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera turun dari mobil itu. mereka turun disekitar kawasan menara namshan. Senyuman lebar terlihat dibibir Chanyeol, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

"kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Kita tidak sedang berkencan park! Lebih baik kita pulang saja!" ucap Baekhyun dengan sinis.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang lagi, ia menatap malas kearah Baekhyun "lalu kau ingin kita kemana?" tak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, tiba tiba Chanyeol menyeringai "apa kau ingin kita ke hotel saja hm?"

"YAK! DASAR MESUM!" mata Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol, ia pun lebih memilih masuk kedalam mobil kembali meninggalkan sosok Chanyeol yang kini tertawa keras persis seperti orang idiot.

Mobil audi mewah milik Chanyeol pun kini terpakir menuju taman bermain. Setelah melakukan pembujukkan berkali kali akhirnya Baekhyun menyetujui menghabiskan waktu bermain wahana di lotte world.

"kau ingin naik apa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat mata bulatnya menyusuri permainan yang terdapat di taman bermain tersebut.

Baekhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sama sekali, ia justru berjalan dengan santainya mendahului Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol merasa kesal sendiri karena diabaikan "YAK JUNG SOOJUNG! AKU BERTANYA PADAMU!"

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas, ia pun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan menjawab dengan acuh tak acuh "aku ingin naik rolling coaster, kau mau ikut?"

"apa?" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia menatap horror sosok cantik dihadapannya. "kau yakin? Aku pikir permainan itu berbahaya apalagi untuk gadis sepertimu"

"kau takut?" seringaian muncul dibibir ranum milik Baekhyun. matanya menatap remeh Chanyeol.

"aku tidak"

"kau iya!"

"aku tidak"

"kalau tidak, aku tantang kau naik wahana rolling coaster" seringaian Baekhyun makin menjadi, wajah cantiknya kini justru terlihat menyeramkan.

Chanyeol yang merasa diremehkan pun segera melawan rasa takutnya. "ayo kita naik wahana itu" Ia pun menarik jemari Baekhyun menuju wahana menyeramkan tersebut.

Baru saja menduduki kursi wahana rolling coaster, wajah tampan Chanyeol telah dipenuhi peluh membuat Baekhyun merasa kasihan sendiri. Dengan segala kebaikannya, Baekhyun pun menggenggam erat jemari Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa tenang.

Kereta pada rolling coaster pun mulai berjalan. Mata bulat Chanyeol segera menutup, dan kepala Chanyeol pun ia tenggelam kan pada curuk leher Baekhyun. genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun makin lama makin mengerat membuat Baekhyun sedikit meringis. Namun bagaimana pun juga, Baekhyun tak menolak sikap ketakutan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru merasa bersalah karena telah mengajak Chanyeol menaiki wahana ini.

Setelah menaiki wahan rolling coaster, perut Chanyeol terasa mual. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya didalam wastafel. Baekhyun mengikutinya dan dengan penuh kelembutan ia mengurut lembut leher Chanyeol.

"seharusnya kau menolak ketika aku menantangmu" ucap Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan lesu "aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu kecewa"

Pandangan Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu "maafkan aku"

Tiba tiba sepasang tangan kekar Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, Chanyeol bahkan mengelus lembut kedua pipi putih Baekhyun dengan lembut "jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ini kemauanku sendiri"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap iris mata obisidan Chanyeol, keduanya saling melempar senyum hangat sampai tiba tiba terdengar suara yang seketika menghilangkan senyuman mereka berdua "yatuhan! Aku baru tahu ada sosok gadis cantik yang memasukki toilet pria hahaha"

Seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan menutup wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang ia yakini Soojung.

* * *

"shit! Kenapa aku lupa kalau aku sekarang menyamar menjadi perempuan" Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu "seharusnya aku tak usah masuk kesana, bisa bisa Chanyeol curiga kepadaku"

Mata hazel Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan kearahnya, Baekhyun yang tadinya duduk disalah satu kursi taman segera bangkit dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun menghampirinya tak mampu menahan tawanya membuat Baekhyun merasa kesal sendiri "ketawanya sudah?"

"hahaha.. yaampun aku masih tak habis pikir kalau kau seimut itu kalau ketika malu" tawa Chanyeol tiba tiba berhenti dan dia justru tersenyum sangat tampan "tetapi kau tetap cantik melebihi masa kecil kita dulu"

Kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun mendadak merona mendengarnya, jantungnya pun berdetak tak menentu, Baekhyun berfikir mungkin ini karena efek ia dibilang cantik. Walaupun Baekhyun itu gay, ia yakin ia tak menyukai pria dihapannya itu. ya iya yakin itu.

"sudahlah! Jangan habiskan waktu kita hanya dengan merona seperti itu" tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat menangkup kedua pipinya dengan bibir mengerucut membuat si lebih tinggi terkekeh keras. "haha.. tidak aku hanya bercanda.. yatuhan! Kenapa sangat imut sekali eoh? Ugh.. aku jadi ingin memeliharamu"

"tak sudi aku menjadi peliharaanmu" Baekhyun mencibir.

Tawa Chanyeol makin meledak. dengan kurang ajarnya, dia bahkan mencubit kedua pipi gembil Baekhyun yang ia yakini Soojung. Baekhyun tak mampu berkutik, dia hanya mampu terdiam dengan pipi semerah tomat. "aahh.. jika aku bisa mungkin aku telah menculikmu dan menjadikanmu istriku"

Mendengar gurauan Chanyeol entah mengapa Baekhyun menjadi kesal. "cih.. jangan mimpi" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya. "jangan keterlaluan park! Kita bahkan baru hari ini bertemu dan kau sudah seagresif ini" Baekhyun berdecih lalu ia pun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. namun tiba tiba, Chanyeol menahannya.

"maafkan aku" Chanyeol menunduk merasa bersalah "aku telah keterlaluan"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk kecil "kau memang keterlaluan"

"oke sabagai permintamaafanku sekarang kau ikut aku" jemari Chanyeol menarik jemari lentik Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak bertanya sama sekali, sampai akhirnya ia dan Chanyeol telah tiba disebuah permainan tembak tembakkan, dan barangsiapa yang berhasil menembak pas sasaran selama sepuluh kali berturut turut. Ia akan mendapatkan hadiah apapun.

"kau yakin ingin main permainan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

"kau meragukanku?"

Tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun langsung bermain permainan itu. tembakan pertama sampai kelima berhasil membuat Baekhyun dan penjaga stan permainan itu sedikit terkagum kagum melihat keahlian menembak Chanyeol.

Dan sampai tembakkan kesepuluh, Chanyeol pun berhasil memenangkan permainan itu. "yeayy.. kita berhasil"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berhigh five ria. Sang penjaga stan pun bertanya mereka "kalian ingin hadiah apa?"

"kau ingin apa sayang?" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun yang memilih sendiri hadiahnya.

Mata Baekhyun menyusuri beberapa benda yang terpajang, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengambil sebuah PSP namun agar Chanyeol tak curiga ia pun lebih memilih boneka rilakuma sebagai hadiahnya. Sebuah rilakuma besar pun mereka dapatkan, Baekhyun memeluk boneka yang hampir sebesar manusia itu pun terlihat sangat imut, membuat Chanyeol tak henti hentinya mengagumi sosok disampingnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan boneka rilakuma besarnya di kursi belakang mobil. setelah meletakkan boneka itu, ia pun menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari parkiran mobil "kita mau kemana lagi?"

Senyum lima jari Chanyeol terlihat, ia pun menggenggam jemari Baekhyun "lebih baik kita naik bianglala saja bagaimana? Apalagi hari ini langit sudah mulai menggelap"

"kau tak bermaksud lain kan mengajakku menaiki bianglala" mata Baekhyun memicing tajam yang hanya dibalas kekehan oleh Chanyeol. "aku curiga"

"tentu saja tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kesana karena kita bisa melihat keindahan kota seoul dari atas sana" tangan Chanyeol menunjuk keatas bianglala.

"baiklah, ayo kita naik"

Ucapan Chanyeol memang tidak bohong, ketika mereka telah sampai pada puncak bianglala mereka disuguhi pemandangan lampu berkelip khas kota seoul. Senyuman Baekhyun terlihat mengembang melihat pemandangan memanjakan mata tersebut.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol justru memandangi Baekhyun yang menurutnya lebih menarik ketimbang pemandangan kota seoul. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol telah duduk disebelahnya. Tiba tiba Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menghadapnya, dan secara tiba tiba pula jemari kekarnya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membelalak menyadari rasa hangat bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak diatas bibirnya. Namun tak lama, Baekhyun justru memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati hisapan lembut Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa ini salah, namun biarkan Baekhyun egois sekali ini saja. Egois karena telah menikmati ciuman panas seseorang yang telah ia tipu habis habisan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

review yah teman teman^^ ceritanya gak jelas banget emang hahaha..


	2. Chapter 2

**REVENGE**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and other**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Disclaimer: hanya meminjam nama karena mereka hanya milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi mereka dan Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Boys Love, Boys X Boys**.

* * *

 _Previous_ _Chapter..._

 _Mata Baekhyun membelalak menyadari rasa hangat bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak diatas bibirnya. Namun tak lama, Baekhyun justru memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati hisapan lembut Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu bahwa ini salah, namun biarkan Baekhyun egois sekali ini saja. Egois karena telah menikmati ciuman panas seseorang yang telah ia tipu habis habisan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kedua tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pinggang ramping Baekhyun, yang merambat menuju payudara palsu milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mulai menyentuh payudara palsu miliknya segera mendorong pemuda itu.

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat marah namun sebenarnya tidak, ia hanya sedang berakting agar Chanyeol merasa bersalah telah menyentuh payudaranya.

"ma-maafkan aku" Chanyeol menunduk dan memukul kepalanya sendiri "aku hanya terbawa suasana, sungguh aku tak bermaksud seperti itu" mata Chanyeol menatap iris mata hazel Baekhyun dengan tatapan bersalah.

"simpan saja rasa bersalahmu!"

"Soojung-ah" rengek Chanyeol dengan nada manja.

Baekhyun ingin muntah mendengar rengekan dan melihat aegyo Chanyeol. dengan kesal, ia pun mendeathglare Chanyeol "berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Park!" seketika itu pula pun Chanyeol bungkam.

* * *

"Soojung-ah dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" langkah kaki Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun saat mereka telah turun dari bianglala. Baekhyun yang _ceritanya_ masih dalam mode marah pun hanya mengabaikan Chanyeol dan mempercepat langkah menuju kamar mandi wanita agar Chanyeol berhenti mengikutinya lagi.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya didepan kaca. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang terlihat bengkak. Bayangan ciuman panas bersama Chanyeol terlintas dipikirannya. Pikiran Baekhyun mendadak kosong seketika, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bisa bisanya menyukai ciuman hebat Chanyeol.

Rasa penyesalan kini hinggap didada Baekhyun. seharusnya ini tak terjadi! Bagaimana bisa jika ia menyukai Chanyeol sedangkan kenyataannya Chanyeol adalah objek bullynya semasa sekolah dasar dulu. "arghh" teriak Baekhyun meluapkan rasa frustasinya yang membuat sosok wanita disebelahnya menatapnya dengan wajah antara takut dan geli.

Tangan lentik Baekhyun mengepal. Hatinya kini terasa sesak, ia benar benar takut menyukai Chanyeol. Ia pun berjanji akan menghentikan kebohongan ini seepatnya.

Dilain sisi, Chanyeol sama saja terlihat berantakan karena ciuman di bianglala tadi. Ia bahkan seperti orang bodoh karena berdiri didepan toilet wanita dengan bibir yang terlihat bengkak dan basah. Beberapa wanita bahkan mencibir Chanyeol dan menyangka Chanyeol adalah anak mesum yang ingin mengintip.

Saat ini, Chanyeol merasa seperti orang terbrengsek didunia. Bagaimana bisa ia mengambil ciuman dari seseorang yang baru hari ini ia temui? Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria yang mesum seperti ini. Namun, Chanyeol tak bisa munafik karena sosok Baekhyun yang ia kira Soojung itu benar benar memikat sekaligus menggairahkan dibalik wajah polosnya.

Chanyeol tahu jika ia menyukai Soojung. Namun entah mengapa pertemuan kali ini justru meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ia bukan sekedar menyukainya, tapi lebih dari itu. ia mencintainya, mencintai sosok gadis imut, bermata puppy, pemilik bibir tipis nan lembut, dan memiliki tubuh mungil yang pastinya akan terasa nyaman direngkuh. Chanyeol benar benar telah terjatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol berjanji tak akan melepaskan Baekhyun.

Bibir apel Chanyeol mengembang saat melihat sosok yang ia tunggu tunggu keluar dari dalam toilet. Dengan semangat yang berlebih, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. namun senyumannya seketika lenyap saat Baekhyun justru melangkah mundur "jangan mendekat"

"kau kenapa Soojung-ah?"

"kumohon jangan mendekat" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedih, tatapan matanya sendu "apa ini karena ciuman itu? kalau iya, aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh tak sengaja melakukan itu. kumohon jangan perlakukanku seperi penjahat seksual seperti ini"

"kau telah mengambil ciuman ku dihari kita pertama bertemu seperti ini, bukankah itu keterlaluan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol seolah menghakimi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap Baekhyun sedikit kesal "tapi kau juga menikmati ciumanku kan?"

"aku tidak!"

"kau iya!"

Mata mereka berdua beradu sengit. Baekhyun menggeram ketika tiba tiba Chanyeol menyeringai "aku tahu sebenarnya kau menginginkan lebih dari ciuman bukan? Maka dari itu kau marah seperti ini?"

"YAK! DASAR MESUM!" teriak Baekhyun dengan muka memerah layaknya udang rebus. ia benar benar kesal dengan pemikiran Chanyeol yang sangat dangkal. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini sibuk memegangi perutnya dan tertawa kencang yang dibuat buat mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang memerah seperti itu.

Baekhyun memilih untuk pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun berteriak tak rela "YAK! YAK! JUNG SOOJUNG JANGAN PERGI! AISSH" dengan sedikit berlari, Chanyeol pun mengejar Baekhyun.

Mungkin kali ini dewi fortuna sedang memihak Baekhyun. karena Chanyeol tak mampu mengejar Baekhyun karena ia kehilangan jejak sosok mungil ditengah keramaian. Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengejek Baekhyun dan membiarkannya pergi.

Disisi lain, ternyata Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik dinding toko untuk menghindari Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dari jauh yang sedang mencarinya hanya mampu tersenyum remeh. Namun tiba tiba, ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Tertera nama SOOJUNG-AH disana, ia pun mengangkatnya.

 _"YAK OPPA!"_ pekik Soojung keras ketika Baekhyun baru mengangkat panggilan.

Jemari Baekhyun mengorek telinganya kesal untuk mengecek gendang telinganya yang tak pecah mendapatkan pekikan nyaring Soojung "jangan berteriak bodoh!" maki Baekhyun.

 _"kau kemana saja oppa? Kenapa kau belum pulang? apa kau baik baik saja? Park Chanyeol tak menculikmu kan? Kita tak ketahuan kan?"_ Tanya Soojung beruntun membuat Baekhyun kesal. Demi apapun ingin rasanya Baekhyun membunuh sepupunya itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru membicarakan hal penting yang harus Soojung ketahui tentang Chanyeol "soojung-ah aku harus memberitahukan ini padamu, kau mungkin berfikir ini mustahil tapi ini adalah sebuah kenyataan"

 _"kau ingin memberitahu apa?"_

"Chanyeol menjadi tampan, kurus, dan keren" ucap Baekhyun cepat tanpa bernafas.

Tak ada jawaban dari Soojung beberapa menit, membuat Baekhyun berfikir mungkin saja Soojung terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi semua pemikiran Baekhyun lenyap begitu saja ketika suara tawa meledak diujung sana.

 _"hahaha.. aku tak percaya dengan tipuanmu hahaha"_

"YAK! AKU SERIUS"

 _"hahaha baiklah oppa aku percaya jika memang Chanyeol berubah sekalipun seperti yang kau ucapkan itu, aku tak peduli. Toh aku sudah mempunyai kekasih"_

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa kesal Soojung terkesan menganggapnya berbohong "terserah kau saja. Tapi jika kau menyesal telah menolak Chanyeol yang sekarang, jangan salahkan aku!"

 _"apa kau menyukainya, oppa?"_

Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung "menyukai? Maksudmu menyukai apa?"

 _"Chanyeol"_

Mendengar Soojung menyebut kata itu, dada Baekhyun serasa diremas. Ia menghela nafas panjang "semoga saja tidak" Baekhyun yang menyadari jawabannya sedikit aneh pun segera membahas topik pembicaraan "bagaimana dengan kamera yang ku minta? Sudah kau belikan?"

"tentu saja, aku sudah meletakkannya diranjang kamarmu"

* * *

Kaki mungil Baekhyun menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan lesu, neneknya sepertinya sudah tidur dan ibunya pun sepertinya masih belum pulang sehingga Baekhyun tak perlu repot repot untuk melepas wig dan baju wanitanya.

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, senyuman kecil muncul dibibirnya tatkala melihat kamera yang ia impikan sejak dulu, kamera yang sama seperti milik ayahnya dulu. Jemari lentik milik Baekhyun mengambil kamera itu dan menerawang masa kecilnya dulu, dimana sang ayah selalu mengajarinya segala sesuatu tentang fotografi. Atensi Baekhyun pun teralih pada jendela rumah, terlihat disana taman bunga ke _cil_ yang selalu mengingatkannya pada sosok ayah ter _cinta._

 _Baekhyun kecil terpaku kagum menatap ayahnya yang sibuk membidik sebuah bunga dipelataran rumahnya. Pelataran yang tak begitu luas namun tetap terasa nyaman dan asri._

 _Ayah Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Pria berkepala tiga itu pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan berlutut menyamakan tingginya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menampakkam gigi susunya kepada sang ayah membuat ayahnya sedikit terkekeh. Tangan besar sang ayah mengusak lembut rambut Baekhyun "apa Baekki ingin ayah foto juga seperti bunga bunga tadi?"_

 _Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng kecil "tidak, baekki justru ingin memfoto bunga bunga tadi seperti ayah"_

 _"kalau baekki ingin begitu, ayo kita foto bunga bunga itu" tuan Byun menunjuk bunga. Baekhyun mengangguk antusias, tuan Byun pun menggendong tubuh mungil putranya yang masih saja kecil meski sudah berumur 10 tahun._

 _Mereka berdua membidik bunga itu dengan saling melempar tawa, sampai sampai terdengar bunyi bantingan gerbang rumahnya. Tuan Byun mengerutkan alis bingung, siapa yang memasukki rumah dengan membanting pintu gerbang?_

 _Tuan Byun mendekati gerbang masih dengan menggendong Baekhyun, namun tubuhnya ia sembunyikan dibalik dinding. Matanya menatap sesosok wanita dengan tampilan mewah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya, dan sialnya disamping sosok wanita itu ada seorang pria berbalut jas dengan wajah sangat tampan yang memeluk pinggang wanita itu dengan mesra._

 _Dada tuan Byun terasa sesak melihat istrinya yang tampak bermanja manja dengan pria lain, wajahnya memerah dan matanya menatap penuh luka. Baekhyun yang melihat kesedihan ayahnya pun ikut bersedih, ia menatap objek penglihatan sang ayah dengan bingung_

 _"apa ayah bersedih karena ibu berdekatan dengan pria itu?" Tanya Baekhyun polos._

 _Sang ayah yang ditanyai pertanyaan itu segera tersenyum "ayah tidak bersedih, ah lebih baik sekarang kita memfoto bunga lagi" mereka bedua pun berjalan menjauh dari sana._

 _Tanpa tuan Byun sadari, mata Baekhyun terarah pada sosok pria yang kini mencium pipi ibunya lembut. Matanya tersirat kebencian, kebencian karena pria itu telah membuat ayahnya bersedih._

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit memikirkan kejadian itu. dadanya seperti diremas, karena setelah kejadian itu ibu dan ayahnya bertengkar, ayahnya memilih pergi dan enggan menginjakkan kaki ke rumah lagi.

* * *

Malam semakin larut, namun mata Chanyeol enggan tertutup. Gemerlap malam kota seoul menjadi objek penglihatannya, namun objek pemikirannya terarah pada Baekhyun. Pandangannya menerawang membayangkan kejadian kemarin malam, dimana dia bisa tertawa dengan cinta pertamanya.

Lengan kekarnya memeluk boneka rilakkuma yang ia dapatkan saat bersama Baekhyun kemarin. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sofa mewah yang tersedia dibalkon mansion mewahnya. Dan lebih parahnya, bibir Chanyeol mengurut lucu dengan tatapan matanya yang berkaca kaca.

"aishh.. seharusnya kemarin aku tak usah mencium dan menggodanya, sekarang dia pergi dan aku tak mampu melihatnya lagi" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kau berlebihan Park! Masa hanya karena gadis itu kau bisa seperti ini" gerutu sepupu mungilnya yang bernama Luhan. Luhan sudah berada disamping Chanyeol selama satu jam yang lalu, sehingga ia merasa bosan karena hanya melihat sepupunya dalam mode patah hati seperti ini. "ya walaupun Jung soojung itu seksi dan cantik tapi kau tak usah berlebihan seperti ini"

"seksi? Yang benar saja? Tubuhnya itu sangat mungil dan ia sangat rata asal kau tahu" Chanyeol tersenyum membayangkan sosok mungil Baekhyun yang ia temui kemarin.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang "terserah kau saja lah, tapi asal kau tahu kalau Soojung itu telah memiliki kekasih" seringaian muncul dibibir Luhan membuat Chanyeol naik pitam.

Mata Chanyeol melirik tajam kearah Luhan "diamlah hyung, aku memanggilmu kemari hanya untuk menemaniku bukan untuk membuatku kesal seperti ini"

"habis wajahmu itu lucu kalau ku goda hahaha" tawa Luhan pecah seketika.

Chanyeol menggeram kesal "seharusnya aku memanggil Sehun saja"

"terus kenapa kau justru memanggilku? Tidak memanggil Sehun saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Chanyeol pun tersenyum menggoda. "kau ingin tunanganmu itu datang eoh? Tenang saja, aku sudah memanggil pria albino kok. Mungkin dia akan datang beberapa menit lagi"

"yak! Siapa yang ingin dia datang hah?" mata Luhan membulat horror "kau jangan…"

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, pintu atap mansion diketuk seseorang. "sepertinya itu Sehun, aku akan membukanya hyung" Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sedang patah hati pun langsung bersemangat dan bangkit dari sofa untuk membuka pintu.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Luhan frustasi. Dadanya serasa diremas ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan nama tunangannya. Ah salah, maksudnya tunangan Luhan karena Sehun tak pernah sekalipun menganggap Luhan sebagai tunangannya.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok Sehun disana, ia pun langsung tersenyum lebar "ayo masuk, aku sudah lama menunggumu"

"kenapa kau memanggilku Park? Kau ingin mengadakan pesta diatas atap?" Tanya Sehun yang mengekori Chanyeol dari belakang.

"tidak" Chanyeol menoleh kearah Sehun sebentar "aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku, tapi tenang saja kok aku sudah memanggil teman lain juga"

"siapa?"

"kau akan tahu sendiri" Chanyeol pun tersenyum misterius. Sehun hanya menaik turunkan bahunya dengan acuh, tak peduli dengan teman lain yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Sehun tiba tiba menghentikan langkah ketika melihat sosok mungil bersurai coklat madu yang duduk disofa menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol. kedua mata Sehun dan Luhan saling beradu pandang dalam diam, sampai Chanyeol bersuara memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"yak! Oh Sehun sampai kapan kau ingin berdiam diri seperti itu?" tangan Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun, dan mendudukan pria albino itu di samping Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda "yatuhan, pantas saja kakek menjodohkan kalian berdua, ternyata kalian berdua tampak serasi"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Chanyeol malas "kalau tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lebih baik aku pergi" Sehun pun bangkit dari sofa hendak pergi.

Luhan yang merasa tak enak pada Sehun pun segera menahan lengannya "biar aku saja yang pergi" Luhan menatap tangannya yang menyentuh lengan Sehun pun segera melepasnya "oh maaf"

Alis Chanyeol berkerut bingung melihat kecanggungan "kalian kenapa? Apa kalian memang canggung seperti ini jika di korea?"

"tidak" ucap Luhan.

"iya" ucap Sehun.

Mendengar jawaban berbeda, Chanyeol menatap keduanya kesal "jadi iya atau tidak?"

"kita memang selalu seperti ini" jelas Sehun. Ekor matanya melirik Luhan sekilas "tapi kita selalu berpura pura baik dan mesra jika didepan kakek" Sehun menatap Chanyeol malas "sudah jelaskan? Sekarang aku pergi" ia pun berjalan menuju pintu tanpa ditahan Luhan lagi.

Chanyeol pun mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok mungil disampingnya "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, hyung"

"dia bersikap seperti ini karena menyukai orang lain, dia menyukai Byun Baekhyun" Luhan menatap pandangan didepannya dengan tatapan kosong, ia pun menghela nafas panjang lalu menatap Chanyeol malas "sudah jelaskan? Aku pergi" baru saja Chanyeol ingin bersuara namun Luhan sudah pergi.

Seringaian muncul dibibir Chanyeol ketika mengingat ucapan Luhan yang menyebutkan satu nama 'Byun Baekhyun'. ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata yang berubah tajam "jadi Baekhyun masih ada diseoul? Keberuntungan ada dipihakku kali ini, aku akan membalas dendamku"

* * *

Berkali kali Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal, bayangan ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol berputar putar dikepalanya seolah olah sedang mengejeknya. Jemari Baekhyun pun menggosok bibirnya dengan keras "aish sialan! Seharusnya dia tak usah menciumku seperti ini" Padahal ini sudah hari ketiga dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bericuman namun rasanya bibir hangat Chanyeol masih menempel dibibir miliknya.

"bibirmu bisa berdarah jika digosok gosok terus seperti itu" sebuah suara menginterupsi. Segera saja Baekhyun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan sahabat mungilnya, Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun berputar malas, lalu ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang "ingin apa kau kemari eoh? Liburan musim panas berakhir lusa"

"sepertinya ada hal yang aku lewatkan tentangmu" bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo justru mengatakan hal ambigu yang membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum misterius, lalu ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. bibirnya bersuara lirih tepat ditelinga Baekhyun "siapa orang yang menciumu?"

"da-dari mana kau ta-tahu aku habis berciuman?" mata Baekhyun membulat horror, tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun lagi "apa orang yang menciummu itu adalah Oh Sehun?" ia pun tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasa sangat kesal.

"kenapa kau berfikiran orang yang menciumku itu Sehun?"

"karena satu satunya orang yang menyukaimu itu hanyalah adik kelas kita yang bernama oh Sehun, dan tak ada lagi" lemparan bantal pun terkena wajah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo kesal. Ia hampir saja ingin memutilasi tubuh Kyungsoo jika saja membunuh orang tidak masuk kedalam penjara. "diamlah, atau ku robek mulutmu"

mendapatkan ancaman dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo tak merasa takut sedikit pun. Ia justru menatap bingung objek penglihatannya sedari tadi, sebuah kamera yang Kyungsoo tahu bahwa itu adalah kamera impian Baekhyun yang sialnya harganya sangat mahal diatas nakas. "kau mendapatkan kamera itu dari mana baek?"

"ah kamera itu aku dapatkan dari sepupuku, Soojung"

Kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "lalu nanti ingin kau apakan kamera itu?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas "tentu ingin ku gunakan untuk membidik foto lah, aku ingin melanjutkan karier ayahku, tak mungkin kan jika aku menggunakannya untuk menyumpal mulutmu"

* * *

Sejak sedari pagi sekali, Chanyeol mematut dirinya didepan kaca hanya untuk memeriksa penampilannya ke sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, dan ia ingin memberikan kesan terbaiknya terutama untuk Baekhyun. ia ingin menunjukkan kepada sosok mungil yang membullynya dulu bahwa Chanyeol yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang.

Jemari Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, entah mengapa ia tidak puas dengan dirinya yang sudah sangat tampan seperti ini. Ia takut kalau ia tak mampu balas dendam kepada Baekhyun, atau lebih parah lagi ia menjadi bahan bullyan Baekhyun kembali.

Chanyeol melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya, ia kaget karena beberapa menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai dan dengan langkah cepat ia pergi menuju bagasi untuk mengendarai mobil audi mewah untuk berangkat sekolah.

Ditempat lain, terlihat Baekhyun masih bergerumul dengan selimut diatas ranjangnya. Mata hazel Baekhyun pun dengan perlahan terbuka, matanya menyipit melihat sinar matahari yang memasukki celah jendela tapi tak berapa lama matanya melebar dengan horror "sial aku terlambat lagi"

Dengan kecepatan kilat Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit dalam bersiap termasuk mandi. Ia memilih menyemprotkan parfum aroma strawberry dahulu sebelum berangkat, ya ini adalah kebiasaan kecilnya yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Sebelum keluar kamar, iris mata Baekhyun mendapati kamera dinakasnya, ia tersenyum kecil dan jemari lentiknya pun mengambil kamera itu.

Kaki mungil Baekhyun menuruni anak tangga dan berlari menuju pintu. Namun langkah kakinya berhenti ketika mendengar suara omelan yang tak asing baginya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara neneknya.

"Baekki! bawa bekalmu dulu nak, jangan terburu buru seperti itu" omel sang nenek, ia pun menghampiri cucu kesayangannya dengan membawa sekotak bekal.

Baekhyun menerima bekal neneknya dengan senyum manis "terima kasih nek, baekki berangkat dulu ya"

Belum sempat, Baekhyun keluar pintu rumah, neneknya menahannya lagi "tunggu baekki" nenek Byun pun mengeluarkan uang dari saku bajunya beberapa lembar won "ini pemberian dari ibumu, ia sudah berangkat sedari pagi"

Mendengar neneknya menyebut ibunya, Baekhyun mendengus kesal "simpan saja uang nya nek, aku tak butuh sepeserpun uang dari wanita itu, oh salah maksudku uang pemberian para pria hidung belang untuk wanita itu"

Baekhyun segera pergi sebelum neneknya bersuara lagi, sang nenek hanya menghela nafas panjang menghadapi kebencian Baekhyun kepada ibunya sendiri. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap hubungan ibu dan anak itu. karena ini sudah jelas karena kesalahan ibunya Baekhyun bukan Baekhyun ataupun ayahnya.

Mungkin kali ini dewa keburuntungan sedang memihak pada Baekhyun. entah mengapa gerbang sekolah belum ditutup padahal jam masuk sudah lewat lima menit yang lalu. Langkah kaki Baekhyun melewati gerbang, dan matanya membulat ketika melihat banyak kerumunan para siswi berada ditempat Parkiran seperti ada orang besar datang.

"mengapa para siswi berjerit layaknya fangirl ya? Apa disana ada boyband terkenal?" tanya Baekhyun entah kepada siapa. Kaki mungil Baekhyun mendekati kerumunan para siswi yang kini sedang berteriak teriak layaknya fangirl, ia pun berjinjit karena tak mampu melihat orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu, dan tiba tiba dadanya bergetar hebat ketika melihat seorang lelaki tampan bak dewa yang sedang berdiri sok narsis disamping mobil audi putihnya.

Tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa tercekat ketika melihat wajah lelaki tampan tersebut, bukan karena lelaki itu sangat tampan namun wajah lelaki itu yang sangat tak asing sekaligus mengerikan bagi Baekhyun. "Park Chanyeol, tidak mungkin!" lirih Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak pergi dari sana secepat mungkin, tapi sialnya sepasang mata obisidan tajam itu telah menemukannya dan menatapnya duluan sehingga Baekhyun hanya mampu membatu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan dalam diam, sampai tak berapa lama sebuah seringaian muncul dibibir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun begidik ngeri melihatnya.

 _"I got you, Byun Baekhyun"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

ya ampun makasih reviewnya.. gak nyangka bakal ada yang nge favorite in, nge review in, plus nge follow in :))

btw ada yang bilang kalau ini ff kayak ff L3Y punya kak sayaka dini, hahaha enggak kok gak mirip mungkin hanya karakternya yang hampir mirip, tapi jujur aja kalo alurnya beda kok suerr hehehe. btw aku emang ngefans pake banget sama ff nya kak sayaka dini yang itu, dan ff nya menginspirasi banget.

terus juga ada yang bilang ff nya mirip drama.. yak bener banget gue bikin nih ff terinspirasi sama drama she was pretty wkwkwk.

btw makasih sekali lagi reviewnya, kasih saran dan kritik sepedas mungkin :) kritikan kalian justru menambah semangat nulisnya.

FIGHTING BUAT NUNGGU MV LOTTO.. :)) haha.. liat teasernya nyeri euy Chanyeol narik tangan perempuan hahaha. btw dance practicenya leaked lagi yaa :(( _  
_

DIRGAHAYU INDONESIAKU :)


	3. Chapter 3

**REVENGE**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, and other**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Disclaimer: hanya meminjam nama karena mereka hanya milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi mereka dan Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Boys Love, Boys X Boys**.

* * *

Penyesalan dan karma pasti ada dan Baekhyun percaya dengan itu. hatinya terasa tak tenang semenjak ia tahu bahwa chanyeol berada dalam satu sekolahan dengannya. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah bagi Baekhyun, namun seringaian chanyeol tadi pagi membuat Baekhyun khawatir. Baekhyun takut chanyeol tahu bahwa sosok yang ia cium di bianglala kemarin adalah Baekhyun bukan Soojung.

Jika Baekhyun boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak membenci chanyeol. ia punya alasan logis mengapa sewaktu kecil dulu Baekhyun ingin sekali membully chanyeol sampai membuat ia menderita.

Selama pelajaran, Baekhyun sama sekali tak fokus, pikirannnya penuh dengan nama chanyeol. kyungsoo yang mendapati sikap aneh dari teman sebangkunya itu pun hanya mendengus kesal "yak! Byun bacon! Jangan melamun! Ayo kita ke kantin"

Tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia seolah olah tuli. Kyungsoo yang merasa terabaikan pun segera memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan buku paket tebal miliknya "yak appo! Kenapa kau memukulku dengan buku hah? Aishh jinja.." jemari Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya pelan lalu menatap sahabat mungilnya dengan tatapan merajuk.

"kau mengabaikanku pendek!"

"siapa yang kau bilang pendek hah?" mata Baekhyun menatap kyungsoo kesal "apa kau tak sadar kalau kau lebih pendek dariku?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan lalu ia menyeringai bak iblis "tapi kau lebih gendut dariku baek"

Mendengar dirinya disebut gendut, Baekhyun seketika dipenuhi amarah. Ia pun memukul meja pun memukul meja dengan keras "KAU MENYEBUTKU APA DO KYUNGSOO?" teriak Baekhyun membuat anak kelasnya menutup telinga.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! berhentilah berteriak teriak, kau membuat telingaku sakit" itu bukan kyungsoo, melainkan jongdae, sahabat Baekhyun yang sering menjadi penengah jika Baekhyun dan kyungsoo bertengkar. aah salah.. lebih tepatnya dia adalah korban pertengkaran dua uke pendek itu.

Jongdae yang duduk tepat dibelakang Baekhyun pun bangkit, dan menarik tangan pemuda itu untuk berjalan menuju kantin, yang pastinya kyungsoo berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Kantin tampak ramai dan sesak saat jam istirahat seperti ini, tiga sahabat itu pun memilih duduk dikursi paling ujung kantin karena disanalah satu satunya kursi yang tersisa. Jongdae sudah bangkit berdiri untuk memesan makanan. "kalian ingin pesan apa?"

"seperti biasa" ucap kyungsoo.

Jongdae mengangguk, lalu matanya menatap Baekhyun yang hanya diam, seakan tak ingin memesan apapun "kau ingin pesan apa, baek?"

"aku tidak usah" jawab Baekhyun, ia tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan ucapannya lagi "aku tak membawa uang hari ini, tenang saja.. aku membawa bekal kok"

"apa uangmu habis baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo "iya, uang hasil kerja paruh waktuku habis saat liburan musim panas kemarin. Kau tahu kan aku tak ingin menerima uang pemberian ibuku?"

"kau menolak uang pemberian ibumu?" Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo, kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun seolah tak percaya "ini bukan pertama kalinya baek, kau sering seperti ini. kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri"

"lebih baik seperti itu"

Mata kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kesal "terimalah uang itu, itu uang ibumu bukan uang orang lain"

"tidak mau" jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Yak! Kau keras kepala sekali sih! Dasar kepala batu!" bentak kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil membuat kyungsoo makin kesal "kau juga sangat emosional! Dasar tukang marah"

"YAK! Byun Baekhyun!" pekik kyungsoo keras sampai mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa detik.

Jongdae menghela nafas panjang, ia pun menjadi penengah kembali "sudahlah kyung, jangan berteriak dikantin seperti ini dan kau baek, kalau kau sakit jangan menyesal" ia pun pergi menjauh untuk memesan makanan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun dan kyungsoo hanya saling terdiam dalam pikiran masing masing, keduanya tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun semenjak jongdae pergi. Kyungsoo kalut dalam kemarahan, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang memutar otaknya agar sahabat dekatnya tak marah lagi.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, sesosok pria tinggi berwajah tampan memperhatikan mereka berdua sedari tadi dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh. Ia menyeringai kecil lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya ingin menghampiri Baekhyun dan kyungsoo.

Baru saja ia berdiri, sebuah suara menginterupsi "yak! Park chanyeol kau ingin kemana eoh? Kau bilang kau ingin makan" ternyata itu luhan, ia baru saja memesan makanan dan ia bingung mendapati sepupunya yang sudah berdiri seakan ingin pergi.

"aku hanya ingin kesana sebentar" chanyeol menunjuk meja Baekhyun dan kyungsoo "aku ada perlu dengan mereka sebentar" ia pun segera pergi sebelum luhan bersuara lagi.

"apa chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun dan kyungsoo?" tanya luhan entah kepada siapa.

Langkah kaki chanyeol berdiri didepan meja Baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang masih saling terdiam dengan kepala menunduk, pria tinggi itu berdeham agar kedua pemuda dihadapannya menoleh padanya, namun sayangnya ketika ia berdeham Baekhyun dan kyungsoo justru mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya, dan ia pun memanggil Baekhyun "Byun Baekhyun"

Merasa tepanggil, Baekhyun menengadah dan menemukan chanyeol disana dengan senyuman miring yang membuat jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin berlari dari tempatnya. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah chanyeol dan ia menyibukkan diri dengan memainkan jemarinya dibawah meja.

"byun Baekhyun" ulang chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menengadah melihat chanyeol, lalu ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun "ada yang memanggilmu, baek"

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh kearah kyungsoo lalu berbisik kecil "aku tak mengenalnya kyung, kau usir saja dia" Baekhyun dan kyungsoo melirik chanyeol yang sedang mengulum senyum.

Melihat interaksi kedua pemuda pendek dihadapannya, ingin sekali chanyeol tertawa terbahak bahak. Tapi ia menahannya, ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai adik kelas songong, karena bagaimana pun kedua sosok dihadapannya adalah kakak kelasnya.

Tak berapa lama, kyungsoo pun menoleh kearah chanyeol dan ia pun bersuara "Baekhyun tak ingin menemuimu" ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum chanyeol mengangguk kecil dan berniat pergi. Namun tiba tiba kyungsoo melanjutkan ucapannya membuat chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya "memangnya Baekhyun berhutang berapa won padamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo, Baekhyun melotot horror. Ia pun menoleh kearah kyungsoo dan membentak pria bermata bulat itu "yak! Kau apa apaan hah? Aku tak berhutang padanya!"

"yasudah jangan berlebihan seperti itu, aku kan hanya bertanya" kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu pun ia melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya "kenapa sampai jam segini jongdae belum kemari yah? Aku akan menyusulnya baek"

Kyungsoo pun melangkah menjauhi meja Baekhyun. "YAK! DO KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun berniat ingin mengejarnya namun chanyeol justru menahan lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap chanyeol kesal, ia pun mencoba menarik lengannya dari genggaman chanyeol "lepaskan aku!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan tangan Baekhyun, ia justru menyeringai dan matanya menatap Baekhyun tajam seperti seekor serigala menemukan mangsanya "masih mengenaliku?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol "tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Memangnya si-siapa kau?"

"sungguh? Tapi kenapa tatapanmu tadi pagi mengatakan kau seolah mengenalku dan tadi kenapa kau seolah menghindariku?" seringaian chanyeol makin lebar membuat tenggorokan Baekhyun terasa kering, ia pun menelan ludahnya kasar.

Mata Baekhyun bergerak tak tentu, ia memutar otaknya mencari jawaban pertanyaan chanyeol "ah anu.. mungkin ini hanya firasatmu saja, aku tak ingat denganmu sungguh" jawab Baekhyun asal. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu tersenyum paksa.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lamat lamat, mata bulatnya menyusuri mata hazel Baekhyun dan bibir tipis bak cherry yang tak asing baginya. Seketika pikirannya melayang pada Soojung. Kenapa Baekhyun dihadapannya mirip sekali dengan sosok Soojung yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu?

Kepala chanyeol segera menggeleng cepat, ia meyakini dirinya bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah Soojung. Mungkin ia terlihat mirip karena Baekhyun dan Soojung masih memiliki hubungan darah.

"kau baik baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun mebuyarkan lamunan chanyeol. Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan tingkah chanyeol yang tiba tiba menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Tapi tiba tiba pikiran Baekhyun melayang pada kejadian ciuman di bianglala.

 _Sial. Apa chanyeol memperhatikan bibirku?, batin Baekhyun._

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lagi, namun kali ini keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Chanyeol tertegun menatap kecantikan Baekhyun. Dan tiba tiba jantung chanyeol pun berdetak kencang, perasaan menghangat pun menjalar ke hatinya. Ia seolah olah déjà vu, perasaan aneh saat ia bersama Soojung beberapa hari lalu pun terasa kembali.

Gila.

Chanyeol mungkin telah gila. Mana mungkin sosok yang ia temui kemarin itu adalah Baekhyun? Mana mungkin ia bisa merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini saat menatap seorang lelaki? Terlebih lagi lelaki itu musuh bebuyutannya.

Baekhyun yang merasakan perubahan sikap chanyeol pun hanya mampu terdiam, ia tak mampu berbuat apapun, sampai tiba tiba terdengar suara menginterupsi.

"hey hyung. Kau disini?" chanyeol dan Baekhyun sontak memutuskan pandangan mereka, dan mereka menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat sehun, kai, jongdae, dan kyungsoo mendekat kearah mereka. "ah.. chanyeol kau ada disini juga" lanjut sehun.

Alis Baekhyun berkerut bingung, ia menatap sehun dan chanyeol bergantian. Hatinya tiba tiba terasa tak enak, seperti ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi. _'Apa sehun mengenal chanyeol juga? Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua? Mengapa hatiku merasa tak tenang?'_ batin Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap chanyeol dan Baekhyun aneh, apakah mereka berdua saling mengenal? Chanyeol yang ditatap sehun seperti itu segera mengangkat bahu acuh dan memilih mengabaikan tatapan sehun dengan duduk bersama kai, jongdae, dan kyungsoo yang kini telah duduk dikursi kantin.

Kini, tatapan sehun hanya tertuju pada Baekhyun yang sedang melamun saja. Sehun berdeham sehingga lamunan Baekhyun buyar. Suara sehun menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun "kau melamun hyung? Apa kedatanganku mengganggumu?" mata Baekhyun menatap sehun, Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas kekecewaan diwajah sehun.

"ah tidak, sehun-ah" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu merangkul Baekhyun sok akrab, sebenarnya Baekhyun selalu risih dengan perlakuan sehun kepadanya. Namun apa boleh buat? Baekhyun tak berani menolak semua perlakuan sehun.

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun duduk dikursi kantin, Baekhyun duduk disamping sehun namun sialnya ia juga duduk dihadapan chanyeol. mata chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian penuh arti membuat Baekhyun begidik ngeri.

Baekhyun pun memilih terdiam, padahal suasana sangat ramai. Tentu saja ramai karena keributan yang diperbuat kai yang pastinya selalu kena omel kyungsoo.

"kau tak makan hyung?" tanya sehun disebelah Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh kearah sehun dan tersenyum kecil, "tidak"

"kau harus makan hyung" sehun pun tiba tiba berdiri "akan ku pesankan makanan. aku yang akan traktir hyung"

"tidak usah!" tolak Baekhyun sedikit berteriak. Ia pun menarik sehun untuk duduk kembali.

Mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, semua orang yang ada dimeja itu segera menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. "tidak usah apa, baek?" tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"ah tidak" ucap Baekhyun.

Mata sehun tiba tiba terarah pada chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatap sehun dan Baekhyun. alis sehun bertaut heran "kau sepertinya mengenal Baekhyun hyung, chanyeol-ah"

Jantung Baekhyun seakan berhenti berdetak nafasnya tercekat serta matanya melebar. Sial. Mengapa sehun bertanya seperti itu. Bibir chanyeol menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan sehun, ia pun menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak pada Baekhyun saat ini, belum sempat chanyeol bersuara kyungsoo justru sudah menjawab pertanyaan sehun "sepertinya lelaki tinggi itu ingin menagih hutang pada Baekhyun"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Baekhyun, sehun, dan chanyeol melongo serentak.

Namun sehun sadar lebih dulu, ia menatap Baekhyun tak percaya "kau berhutang pada chanyeol, hyung?"

"YAK! DO KYUNGSOO!" teriakan Baekhyun dengan suara cempreng mengerikannya.

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo pun saling kejar kejaran. Sehun, chanyeol, kai, dan jongdae langsung saja tertawa kencang tak mampu menahan rasa geli mereka melihat dua uke cantik itu kejar kejaran seperti anak anjing.

Tiba tiba tawa sehun terhenti, ia menatap tajam chanyeol dan berbisik lirih penuh ancaman "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, yeol"

* * *

Mata rusa milik luhan menatap malas keramaian yang diciptakan Baekhyun dan kyungsoo. Semenjak tadi luhan hanya memakan makanannya sendiri, padahal pesanan chanyeol sudah tersiap diatas meja tetapi chanyeol tak berniat makan siang bersama luhan dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya bersama Baekhyun.

Dada luhan makin sesak ketika melihat kedekatan sehun dan Baekhyun. apalagi ketika ia mengingat saat sehun merangkul Baekhyun dengan akrab tadi.

Baekhyun. mengingat nama itu ingin sekali luhan menangis. Entah mengapa luhan merasa menjadi pecundang jika ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. entah mengapa luhan merasa Baekhyun suka sekali merebut hal yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

Bagaimana bisa tunangannya justru lebih menyukai Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya? dan bagaimana sepupunya yang baru saja pulang dari luar negri justru lebih memilih makan siang dengan Baekhyun ketimbang dirinya?

Luhan mengepalkan erat jemari tangannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa dari kejauhan dengan tajam, ia berdecih kesal lalu tiba tiba ia menyeringai.

"aku akan merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku, Baekhyun-ssi"

* * *

"apa hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun?" mata sehun menatap chanyeol tajam. Kini dua pria tinggi itu sedang berada diatap sekolah dengan posisi keduanya berdiri bersisian.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas lalu berdecih "bukan urusanmu"

"jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun! berarti itu urusanku!"

"benarkah? Tapi aku lihat tadi, Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyukai kau terlalu over protektif padanya"

Sehun tersenyum kecut menanggapi ucapan chanyeol "kau tak tahu hubunganku dengannya"

"kau juga tak tahu hubunganku dengannya" Mendengar ucapan chanyeol, tatapan sehun makin tajam seakan ingin menguliti chanyeol. Bukannya takut chanyeol, justru menyeringai "dia adalah oppa gadis yang kusukai"

Alis sehun berkerut bingung. Namun tiba tiba ia teringat keinginan chanyeol yang ingin membuat bocah yang membullynya dulu menyesal. Tangan sehun terkepal kuat, ia menatap chanyeol penuh amarah. Tangan sehun pun menarik kerah chanyeol "jadi maksudmu Baekhyun hyung adalah teman masa kecilmu yang selalu membullymu? Dan kau ingin membalas dendam padanya"

"kau tak perlu ikut campur!" suara chanyeol meninggi, ia menghempaskan tangan sehun dari kerahnya.

"aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan hal buruk pada Baekhyun hyung!"

Chanyeol berdecih mendengar ancaman sehun "kau akan menyesal telah melindungi orang selicik Baekhyun"

Pukulan keras pun melayang mengenai pipi chanyeol, bibirnya pun robek mengeluarkan darah. Sehun hanya menatap chanyeol dingin dengan nafas terengah engah, tangannya terkepal kuat seperti ingin memukul chanyeol lagi. "kau yang akan menyesal jika kau menyakitinya" Sehun pun memilih berbalik, berjalan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol yang seakan tak terima dengan pukulan keras sepupunya.

"kau lebih memilih bocah brengsek itu ketimbang sepupumu sendiri, oh sehun" ucap chanyeol sekan tak percaya, ia menatap punggung sehun yang menghilang dibalik tangga.

Tangannya terkepal kuat, rasa dendam yang ia simpan kepada Baekhyun seakan makin menggunung tak terkira. Ia harus menemui Baekhyun saat ini juga dan membuat anak itu menyesal secepatnya.

* * *

 _Kaki kecil Baekhyun dengan semangat menuruni tangga untuk berangkat sekolah, ia tak sabar ingin bertemu dan menghibur ayahnya karena kemarin ayahnya terlihat murung karena melihat ibunya dengan pria lain._

 _Baekhyun kecil menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia tepat berada didepan kamar kedua orang tuanya. Terdengar suara ribut ribut ayah dan ibunya dari balik pintu. Bentakan dan teriakan mengerikan saling bersahutan membuat Baekhyun kecil ingin menangis, ia pun segera berjongkok didepan pintu dengan memeluk kedua kakinya. Mendengar dengan pilu perkelahian kedua orang tuanya._

 _Pagi yang indah dihari senin pagi seharusnya tenang seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, terdengar pecahan beberapa benda kaca yang membuat Baekhyun menutup telinganya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Mata bocah mungil tersebut terpejam, meneteskan air mata dari pelupuk matanya._

 _"kalau kau ingin cerai denganku! Aku terima! Namun aku tak akan terima jika kau berani mengambil Baekhyun dariku!" suara nyaring nyonya byun terdengar dari balik pintu._

 _PLAKK!_

 _Suara tamparan keras pun terdengar, Baekhyun meringis mendengar suara mengerikan itu._

 _"ingin menjadi apa Baekhyun nanti jika ia bersamamu hah?! Sedangkan dipikiranmu itu hanya uang! Uang! Dan uang saja!"_

 _"kau sama saja bukan? Kau bahkan tak pernah memberiku uang cukup! Asal kau tahu aku iri melihat teman temanku bahagia menikahi pria kaya bukan pria miskin sepertimu!"_

 _Tamparan keras pun terdengar kembali. Baekhyun yakin pasti ayahnya marah besar dengan perkataan ibunya._

 _"jadi kau menyesal menikah denganku lalu kau bermain api dengan tuan park?"_

 _Tak ada jawaban dari nyonya byun, suara pun mendadak hilang, Baekhyun penasaran setengah mati pada apa yang ibu dan ayahnya lakukan, ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya, bahkan ia menempelkan daun telinganya pada pintu._

 _Namun tiba tiba pintu terbuka sehingga Baekhyun jatuh, mata tuan dan nyonya byun melebar seketika melihat anak semata wayang mereka sedang menguping pembicaraan. Nyonya byun hanya terdiam membatu, sedangkan tuan byun segera berjongkok menyamai tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang anak._

 _"kenapa kau ada disini hm? Kau tidak sekolah?" tuan byun membantu Baekhyun berdiri, ia mengelus lembut surai Baekhyun. matanya pun menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya "ayo kita berangkat, sepertinya gerbang sekolahmu akan ditutup beberapa menit lagi"_

 _Belum sempat Baekhyun mengangguk, tuan byun menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya segera keluar rumah meninggalkan nyonya byun yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan bersalah._

 _._

 _._

 _Jari tuan byun tak henti hentinya mengetuk kedua pahanya tanda gugup, kakinya pun bergerak tak menentu berulang kali. Baekhyun hanya melihat tingkah gugup ayahnya dengan sedih. Tak ada ucapan diantara ayah dan anak tersebut sampai bus umum yang mereka naiki berhenti didepan sebuah halte dekat sekolah Baekhyun._

 _"ayo kita turun" ajak tuan byun, lalu ia pun menggendong tubuh mungil Baekhyun menuruni bus._

 _Sampai didepan sebuah gerbang sekolah Baekhyun, tuan byun berniat menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya namun Baekhyun justru menggeleng dan memeluk erat leher ayahnya. "turunlah baek, ayah lelah menggendongmu" ucap ayahnya dengan wajah memelas._

 _Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, tuan byun menghela nafas panjang "ayah lelah byun Baekhyun, tolong jangan buat ayah semakin lelah"_

 _"baekki akan turun asal ayah jangan bersedih lagi" mata Baekhyun menatap netra mata ayahnya dengan berkaca kaca. Jemari Baekhyun pun mengelus lembut pipi ayahnya._

 _Hati tuan byun serasa sesak seketika, perlakuan Baekhyun sangat menyentuh hatinya. Ingin sekali pria satu anak itu menangis, namun sayangnya ia tak mampu karena mereka ada ditempat umum saat ini._

 _Jemari tuan byun menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun yang menyentuh pipinya, lalu dengan perlahan ia menurunkan Baekhyun. ia pun berjongkok menyetarai tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun._

 _"maafkan ayah telah membuat baekki khawatir" tuan byun mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut, lalu ia merogoh saku jaket yang ia kenakan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah beberapa lembar won dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun._

 _"ini untuk apa, ayah?"_

 _"ini untuk…" tuan byun menjeda ucapannya lama "untuk uang jajanmu"_

 _"kenapa sebanyak ini?"_

 _"maafkan ayah, tapi ayah harus pergi sekarang"_

 _"kemana?" Tuan byun menahan nafasnya agar air matanya tak tumpah, perasaan sesak makin menjadi ketika Baekhyun memeluknya "jangan pergi, ayah"_

 _Tuan byun melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun lama "maafkan ayah tapi ayah harus pergi, berjanjilah untuk menjaga ibumu, dan nenek" satu kecupan pun mendarat lagi pada kening Baekhyun "ayah mencintaimu nak"_

 _Tuan byun segera berdiri lalu berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosongnya._

 _"maafkan ayah, Baekhyun-ah"_

* * *

Baekhyun mengehela nafas panjang mengingat ayahnya, jemari lentiknya menggenggam kamera dan mencoba membidik pemandangan sekolah dengan kamera itu dari balkon depan kelasnya. Senyuman manis muncul dari bibirnya, saat melihat hasil jepretannya dengan kamera professional pemberian Soojung.

"ikut aku" tiba tiba terdengar suara baritone, tangan Baekhyun pun tiba tiba ditarik oleh lelaki pemilik suara baritone itu.

Mata Baekhyun melebar mengetahui bahwa chanyeol lah yang menariknya dan sepertinya akan membawanya ke suatu tempat, "yak! Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

Tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol, Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman chanyeol pada lengannya namun kekuatan chanyeol jauh lebih besar darinya. Entah mengapa perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tak enak, Baekhyun yakin chanyeol pasti ingin melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Tiba tiba kaki chanyeol berhenti dikoridor sepi, chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun ke dinding koridor dan memenjarakannya dengan kedua lengannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam "apa yang kau lakukan pada sehun?" ucapnya lirih namun penuh penekanan.

"maksudmu?" suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada sehun hah?" ulang chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak. "kenapa sehun begitu menyukaimu dan selalu melindungimu?"

Baekhyun memilih terdiam menghadapi bentakan dan sikap kasar chanyeol yang sama sekali ia tak mengerti. Ia bingung mengapa chanyeol menyebut nama sehun terus. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua?. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya pun bergetar, matanya selalu melirik kanan kiri dengan resah.

Tak dapat jawaban dari Baekhyun, chanyeol justru memandangi wajah Baekhyun dalam jarak sedekat ini. Baekhyun memiliki kecantikan yang seharusnya tak dimiliki seorang anak laki laki. Wajah gelisah Baekhyun dengan buliran keringat menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya, mengingatkan chanyeol dengan sosok Soojung yang ia temui ditaman bermain.

Jantung chanyeol berdetak makin cepat, suhu tubuhnya seakan memanas berkali kali lipat, bahkan oksigen disekitarnya pun seakan hilang dalam sekejap saat chanyeol melihat bibir Baekhyun yang ia gigit. Seakan déjà vu datang kembali, bibir itu terasa tak asing baginya. Ingin sekali chanyeol meraup bibir manis itu dan menghisapnya sampai berdarah.

Entah chanyeol yang bodoh atau perasaan itu makin besar, dengan cepat chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. meraup dengan rakus bibir merah cherry yang rasanya sama persis dengan bibir gadis yang mengaku Soojung saat dibianglala.

Baekhyun kaget bukan main, ia pun membiarkan chanyeol meraup bibirnya kasar. Menghisap bibirnya dengan terburu buru, saling berbagi saliva satu sama lain, bahkan Baekhyun membuka akses mulutnya agar lidah chanyeol bisa masuk dan bermain main dalam rongga hangat miliknya.

Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, chanyeol makin memperdalam ciumannya. tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menariknya makin dekat agar ciuman mereka makin dalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menarik helaian rambut chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

Erangan dan desahan Baekhyun pun terdengar. Makin lama tangan chanyeol meraba perut ramping Baekhyun dibalik seragamnya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak menolaknya. Membuat chanyeol ingin sekali melakukan hal lebih padanya.

Terlebih lagi penampilan Baekhyun yang tak ubahnya seperti jalang. Dengan seragam yang semua kancingnya telah terbuka menampilkan nipple merah mudanya yang terlihat menggairahkan. Ditambah pula rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat acak acakkan dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan buliran keringat yang membuatnya terlihat makin seksi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

finally, next juga hahaha. gak nyangka beneran deh.. ide beneran buntung banget makanya chap ini makin gak jelas wkwkwk.

makasih yah yang udah review.. kalian istimewa :)) makasih banget, semua reviewnya membangun semua hehehe.

dan buat yang udah memfavorite sama memfollow makasih banget ya.. aduh jadi pengen ketjup satu satu kan :v


	4. Chapter 4

**REVENGE**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae and other**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Disclaimer: hanya meminjam nama karena mereka hanya milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi mereka dan Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Boys Love, Boys X Boys**.

* * *

 _chapter sebelumnya..._

 _Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Chanyeol makin memperdalam ciumannya. tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menariknya makin dekat agar ciuman mereka makin dalam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu menarik helaian rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya._

 _Erangan dan desahan Baekhyun pun terdengar. Makin lama tangan Chanyeol meraba perut ramping Baekhyun dibalik seragamnya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak menolaknya. Membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali melakukan hal lebih padanya._

 _Terlebih lagi penampilan Baekhyun yang tak ubahnya seperti jalang. Dengan seragam yang semua kancingnya telah terbuka menampilkan nipple merah mudanya yang terlihat menggairahkan. Ditambah pula rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat acak acakkan dan wajahnya yang memerah dengan buliran keringat yang membuatnya terlihat makin seksi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jemari Baekhyun pun membelai adik kecil milik Chanyeol dengan sedikit meremasnya, sehingga adik kecil milik Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegaknya minta dimanjakan lebih. "akh.. lakukan yang lebih baekkkhh"

"akh chanh.. yeollhh.. kau yakinh kau baikh baikh saja? Apa kau sakith?" suara desahan Baekhyun makin membuat libido Chanyeol naik.

Namun tak lama alis Chanyeol berkerut heran, mengapa pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti itu?

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol pun tersadar. Chanyeol menatap horror Baekhyun yang ada dihadapannya dengan seragam dan penampilannya yang rapih khas anak sekolah berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ia lihat beberapa detik lalu.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang baru tersadar bahwa kegiatan panas bersama Baekhyun tadi hanyalah imajinasinya. Mata Chanyeol pun melihat kearah juniornya yang sudah tegang meminta untuk dimanjakan.

Sial.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol mengubur dirinya hidup hidup.

Mata Baekhyun bingung menatap Chanyeol yang ada dihadapannya. Ia bingung mengapa Chanyeol tiba tiba membatu dengan buliran keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara aneh seperti desahan.

"Chanyeol.. kau baik baik saja kan? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol khawatir.

Jemari Baekhyun menyentuh bahu lebar Chanyeol untuk menyadarkan kebekuan Chanyeol. Namun baru saja menyentuhnya, Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan jemari Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam kebingungan.

"ish.. aneh" mata Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh "dia yang mengajakku kemari tetapi dia yang pergi dulu"

Tangan Chanyeol menutupi daerah selangkangannya yang berdiri kokoh. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi laki laki untuk menurunkan juniornya yang berdiri karena Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol dengan spontan menutup mata keenakan merasakan jemari tangannya yang memanjakan juniornya. Ia tersenyum layaknya orang gila membayangkan jemari lentik Baekhyun lah yang memanjakan juniornya.

"akhh.. baekhh" erang Chanyeol dengan suara yang tak terbilang kecil. Peduli setan bahwa sekarang ia berada dalam kamar mandi sekolah. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah hasratnya terpenuhi.

Mungkin kata gila cocok untuk Chanyeol. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia ingin membalas dendam hingga berniat ingin membuat Baekhyun babak belur, tetapi sekarang ia justru terjebak dalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan ereksi dan mendesahkan nama Baekhyun berkali kali.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menitan Chanyeol menyelesaikannya, ia menghela nafas panjang merutuki pikiran kotornya tentang Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia bisa berimajinasi melakukan hal hal aneh dengan seorang lelaki padahal ia bukanlah gay? Terlebih lagi lelaki itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya, Byun Baekhyun.

Padahal ini baru hari pertama Chanyeol masuk sekolah, namun ia sudah bermastrubasi ditoilet. Ia tak membayangkan bagaimana ia melewati dua tahun kedepan, ia yakin pasti ia sudah tewas karena terlalu sering mastrubasi.

Chanyeol yakin pasti ini karena ia rindu kehadiran Soojung. Sehingga ia berpikiran kotor bersama Baekhyun karena menurutnya Baekhyun dan Soojung memiliki kemiripan wajah.

* * *

Langah kaki Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, sebenarnya ingin sekali Baekhyun pergi dari rumah itu, tetapi sayangnya Baekhyun tak punya tempat tujuan jika ia benar benar pergi dari sana.

Sampai didalam rumah, Mata Baekhyun menatap malas sebuah sepatu hak tinggi milik ibunya dirak sepatu. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang karena ia yakin pasti saat ini ibunya ada dirumah.

"kau menolak uang pemberian ibu lagi?" pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia pun menoleh kearah ibunya yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menerima uangmu"

"aku masih ibumu, dan kau juga masih anakku. Aku yang menanggung seluruh hidupmu" terdengar nada amarah pada ucapan nyonya Byun.

Mendengar ibunya yang sudah terpancing emosi, Baekhyun menyeringai "kau terlalu percaya diri dengan menganggap dirimu seorang ibu, sedangkan kau tak pantas sama sekali"

"yak! Byun Baekhyun!" nyonya Byun bangkit dari sofanya dengan emosinya yang telah meledak. "ibu yang melahirkanmu, tak sepantasnya kau berbicara seperti itu"

"kau hanya melahirkanku! kau tak memberikan kasih sayangmu seperti ibu teman temanku! Kau bahkan merenggut semua kasih sayang ayah! Dipikiranmu hanya ada uang dan uang saja! Kau pikir hanya dengan uang aku akan bahagia?"

Nyonya Byun tersenyum remeh "kau dan ayahmu sama saja, selalu memandang hidup akan indah jika tanpa uang"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, ingin sekali ia meluapkan emosinya namun ia tak mampu. Karena dibalik semua kebenciannya kepada ibunya, ia masih menyayangi ibunya. Mata Baekhyun pun basah, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya dengan cepat.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, nyonya Byun pun menangis. Jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa menyesal, bahkan amat sangat berdosa kepada suami dan anaknya.

* * *

 _Lembaran uang Baekhyun genggam ditangannya, namun matanya justru tertuju pada punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh darinya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat sakit melihat kepergian ayahnya. Ia berfirasat bahwa ayahnya takkan kembali lagi._

 _Pipi Baekhyun basah karena air matanya yang tak mampu ia bendung lagi. Ingin sekali ia berlari menuju ayahnya lalu memeluk ayahnya dari belakang dan memohon untuk membawanya. Lengan Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia tak boleh cengeng. Ia tak ingin ayahnya makin bersedih melihatnya menangis._

 _Tak berapa lama, mata Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang berhenti tak jauh darinya. Seorang anak gendut berkaca mata turun dari sana dengan tas ransel power ranger merah. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia yakin anak itu pasti anak orang kaya._

 _Namun senyuman Baekhyun pun sirna seketika saat melihat seorang pria setengah baya keluar dari mobil itu juga. Baekhyun yakin pria itu adalah pria yang ia lihat kemarin bersama ibunya, sehingga membuat ayahnya bersedih. Ia juga yakin bahwa pria itulah yang membuat ayah dan ibunya bertengkar._

 _Pria itu pun berjongkok dihadapan si anak gendut. Jemarinya ia usapkan pada surai anak itu dan ia juga mengecup kening sang anak dengan lembut. Perasaan tak suka pun menyergap hati Baekhyun, ia yakin bahwa pria jahat itu adalah ayah dari si anak gendut._

 _Terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun untuk membuat anak gendut itu menderita, ia pun tersenyum licik "akan ku buat si gendut itu menderita, sebagai balasan atas perbuatan ayahnya yang membuat ayahku bersedih"_

* * *

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri karena pikiran kotornya yang selalu membayangkan Baekhyun sehingga libidonya meningkat.

Bahkan bukan hanya disekolah saja ia bermastrubasi, tetapi dirumah juga. Dan ini adalah kali kedua ia ereksi pada hari ini karena Baekhyun. Ingin rasanya ia mati sekarang juga agar Baekhyun hilang dari ingatannya.

Setelah bermain solo part dua bersama Baekhyun selesai. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Chanyeol menghubungi Sehun. Tak peduli jika Sehun masih marah padanya karena kejadian siang tadi, karena hanya Sehun lah sepupunya yang pasti mau membantunya. Luhan? Chanyeol yakin pasti bocah cina itu tak mau membantunya.

"yeoboseyo Sehun-ah" sapa Chanyeol saat panggilannya terhubung pada Sehun. Tak ada jawaban Sehun dari sana, Chanyeol yakin Sehun masih marah padanya. "oke pasti kau masih marah padaku, tetapi maafkanlah aku dan bantulah aku kali ini saja"

"kau harus berjanji melupakan dendammu pada Baekhyun hyung"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kesal "ya, aku janji"

"apa yang harus aku bantu?"

"beri aku informasi tentang Soojung, dan rencanakan pertemuanku dengannya" pinta Chanyeol dengan nada memohon "Aku merindukannya"

"jika masalah gadis itu, aku tak mungkin bisa membantumu karena aku tak dekat dengannya" raut wajah Chanyeol berubah kecewa, namun tak lama Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya "tetapi kai bisa membantumu, dia teman dekatnya Soojung"

Senyuman lebar terlihat jelas dari bibir Chanyeol. Setelah memutuskan sambungan, Chanyeol langsung melompat lompat layaknya orang gila "akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu kembali jung Soojung"

* * *

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat berseri seri, senyuman lebarnya seakan tak ingin lenyap dari wajahnya. Semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya disekolah pagi ini, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah kai dan Soojung saja tak ada yang lain.

Senyuman Chanyeol menghilang saat ia menemukan kai yang sedang bersama Kyungsoo, Sehun, jongdae dan Baekhyun sedang bercanda ditaman sekolah. Chanyeol pun menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang tak bersahabat.

Melihat Chanyeol, dengan segera Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sinis. _"seharusnya aku yang memalingkan wajah, bukan bocah itu"_ , runtuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati kai "aku ingin bicara hal penting denganmu, kai"

Kai, dan Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung "hal penting?" tanya kai.

"kau berhutang pada Chanyeol? ya tuhan, aku tahu kau miskin namun jangan sampai kau menjadi tukang hutang seperti Baekhyun. jongin-ah" Kyungsoo menatap jongin prihatin sekaligus tak percaya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke pemuda bermata bulat itu dengan tatapan tak terima "Yak! Do Kyungsoo! Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku tak berhutang padanya! Jangan buat aku kesal dipagi yang cerah seperti ini"

"siapa yang membuatmu kesal? Aku hanya bicara tentang fakta" Baekhyun berdiri dari bangku taman bersiap mencakar Kyungsoo. Begitupun Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri dengan berkacak pinggang bersiap untuk menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mengumpat didalam hati pada dua bocah itu. Sungguh ia merasa menjadi orang paling sengsara karena bisa satu sekolah dengan mereka.

Dengan cepat, jongdae menahan Kyungsoo dan Sehun menahan Baekhyun agar mereka tak bertengkar. Sedangkan kai terlihat mengacak rambutnya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan pasrah.

Melihat kai yang tak memegang siapapun, Chanyeol segera menarik kai menjauhi kekacauan tersebut. Karena mereka berdua sekelas, Ia membawa kai ke dalam kelas mereka.

"kau ingin membicarakan hal penting apa?" tanya kai saat mereka sudah duduk bersebelahan.

"kau dekat dengan Soojung kan?" kai mengangguk bingung menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "apa kalian memiliki hubungan spesial?" tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas "hubungan spesial apa yang kau maksud? Ayolah jangan berfikir macam macam. Aku adalah saudara kekasihnya Soojung, tidak lebih"

"kekasih? Soojung telah memiliki kekasih?" Chanyeol menatap kai tak percaya.

"mengapa kau terlihat kaget sekali? Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Soojung?"

"hanya teman lama" jawab Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol pun menatap kai tajam "bisakah kau membantuku bertemu dengannya?"

Kai terlihat bimbang, ia membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan tajam juga "kau tak berniat buruk padanya kan?"

Mendengar ucapan kai, Chanyeol hanya tertawa pelan "kau meragukanku? Apa tampangku seperti seorang pembohong?"

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas "tetapi aku meminta kau jangan memberi tahu Soojung bahwa yang ingin menemuinya adalah aku"

* * *

Pelajaran terakhir telah selesai. Kelas terlihat sepi, hanya ada Baekhyun dan Luhan saja. Baekhyun membereskan seluruh bukunya dan berdiri hendak keluar kelas menyusul Jongdae dan Kyungsoo yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar kelas. Namun, tiba tiba Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun "apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan tiba tiba.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan, apalagi dengan pertanyaan bocah cina itu "mengapa kau tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"kau memang benar benar menyebalkan" Luhan tersenyum sinis lalu menatap Baekhyun tajam "jangan harap kau bisa merebut Chanyeol dariku seperti kau merebut Sehun"

"merebut Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung. "maksudmu?"

"ayolah Baek, aku tahu kau tak sepolos itu" Luhan menatap rendah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal, ia menatap Luhan kesal "jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku ingin pergi saja" Baekhyun pun memilih mengabaikan Luhan, dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Namun, Luhan berteriak membuat langkah kaki Baekhyun berhenti "jangan harap kau bisa merebut apa yang aku miliki!"

Langkah kaki Baekhyun pun terhenti namun ia tak menoleh pada luhan "aku tak merebut apapun yang kau milki xi luhan! Tolong jaga ucapanmu" suara Baekhyun pun meninggi.

"jika begitu mengapa Sehun lebih menyukaimu? Dan mengapa pula Chanyeol bisa dekat denganmu dan lebih memilih makan siang bersamamu daripada denganku?" Baekhyun bungkam tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan luhan. "kau pasti menggodanya kan? Dasar jalang!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia benar benar terpancing amarahnya namun ia tahan. Baekhyun pun memilih melanjutkan pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian didalam kelas tanpa menimpali semua hinaan yang dilontarkan luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang "hanya sekolah tempat terbaikku, namun mengapa aku justru memiliki musuh disini?" lirih Baekhyun.

* * *

Awan putih menemani langit cerah membiru siang ini. Mendukung para pasangan untuk melakukan kencan, padahal sudah jelas sekali hari ini bukanlah hari minggu.

Kaki jenjang seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah khusus laki laki berjalan menyusuri sungai han. Senyuman pemuda itu tak luntur sedikitpun. Sampai langkah kaki itu terhenti disebuah kafe.

Mata Chanyeol -pemuda itu- menyusuri seluruh isi kafe untuk mencari seseorang. Kafe outdoor itu terlihat indah karena terdapat banyak jenis bunga disana, Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecil merasa tempat itu sangat cocok untuk pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis.

Sorot mata para gadis di kafe itu menatap Chanyeol tertarik. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan meskipun memakai seragam sekolahnya. Pesona seorang Park Chanyeol memang benar benar dahsyat.

Chanyeol pun menghampiri meja nomor 4, di meja itu terlihat seorang gadis yang duduk memunggungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap bahu sempit gadis itu.

Namun tiba tiba perasaan tak enak menghampirinya, ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu pergi karena ciuman di bianglala. Tetapi keinginan Chanyeol untuk menemuinya pun mengalahkannya. Ia pun mendekatinya dan memanggilnya"jung Soojung".

Gadis yang dipanggil Soojung itu pun menoleh ke seseorang yang memanggilnya. Soojung mengerutkan alisnya bingung "siapa kau?"

"kau jung Soojung?" tanya Chanyeol tak kalah bingung dengan gadis itu.

"ya, aku jung Soojung" Soojung menjawab mantap, ia sedikit terpesona dengan ketampanan Park Chanyeol. Namun tiba tiba Soojung sedikit bingung melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kaget "apa kau orang yang diceritakan kai? duduklah"

Chanyeol pun duduk dikursi kosong disebrang Soojung. Mata Chanyeol menyusuri wajah gadis itu, gadis yang sangat berbeda dengan yang ia lihat waktu itu. Namun, wajah gadis dihadapannya terasa tak asing, Chanyeol pun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"kau sangat tampan dari yang ku kira" puji Soojung. "omong omong ada perlu apa kau ingin menemuiku?" Soojung menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang super imut miliknya.

Melihat wajah Soojung Chanyeol yakin pasti gadis dihadapannya itu Soojung yang sebenarnya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Dimana wajah Soojung kecil tak berubah sama sekali dengan Soojung yang ada dihadapannya.

Dalam hati Chanyeol, ia benar benar merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengenali wajah Soojung? Dan sebenarnya siapa gadis yang ia temui di bianglala kemarin. Chanyeol merasa benar benar bodoh saat ini.

Melihat sosok dihadapannya yang hanya terdiam membeku, tangan Soojung pun melambai didepan wajah pemuda itu. "hei, kenapa kau melamun?"

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar, ia menatap Soojung penuh rasa ingin tahu. "apakah kau sudah bertemu Park Chanyeol? bukankah ia itu meminta ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"Chanyeol? maksudmu Chanyeol yang gendut dan berkacamata teman sekolah dasarku? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Soojung bingung.

Kepala Chanyeol mengangguk "aku adalah sepupunya" dusta Chanyeol. Ia hanya penasaran alasan Soojung tak menemuinya beberapa hari lalu.

"oh sepupunya" Soojung tersenyum remeh "dia memang benar benar pengecut sampai sampai mengutusmu untuk menemuiku. Ish, dia membuatku menjadi semakin membencinya."

Dada Chanyeol terasa sesak seketika. Benci? Begitukan perasaan sebenarnya Soojung pada dirinya? Lalu mengapa Soojung selalu baik padanya? Ia ingat bagaimana Soojung selalu menyelamatkannya dari semua perlakuan jahat Baekhyun.

Perasaan suka Chanyeol pada Soojung pun menguap seketika. Ucapannya bagaikan belati yang mengoyak hati Chanyeol. Demi apapun, Chanyeol merasa semua penantiannya sia sia hanya dengan ucapan pahit yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"hei kenapa kau melamun lagi?" tanya Soojung membuat kesadaran Chanyeol kembali.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru menoleh kearah Soojung dengan tatapan tajam."apakah kau percaya jika aku adalah Park Chanyeol, teman masa kecilmu?"

Mendengar pemuda itu mengaku menjadi Chanyeol, Soojung pun tertawa "kau? Chanyeol? jangan bercanda! Dia itu jelek"

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat "kau benar benar tak percaya? Haruskah aku menunjukkan bukti padamu bahwa aku adalah Chanyeol?" Chanyeol tiba tiba terkekeh "aku benar benar merasa bodoh karena terus terusan menunggu gadis munafik dan pembohong sepertimu"

Soojung menatap Chanyeol tak percaya "jadi kau adalah Chanyeol?"

"terkejut?" Chanyeol pun memajukkan tubuhya mendekati Soojung, ia mengusap lembut punggung tangangadis itu dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemarinya"aku pun terkejut melihat Soojung yang berbeda dengan yang ku temui waktu itu"

"namun aku lebih terkejut saat mengetahui kau sangat membenciku, Jung Soojung" ucap Chanyeol dengan menekankan perkataannya pada akhir kalimat. Chanyeol pun melepaskan jemarinya.

Soojung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bersalah "maafkan aku, aku benar benar.."

Belum selesai Soojung berbicara, Chanyeol sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan memotong perkataan Soojung "aku tak butuh penyesalanmu. Jangan temui aku setelah ini" Chanyeol pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal.

"aku harus memberitahu Baekhyun oppa tentang kejadian ini" ucap Soojung.

* * *

Angin musim gugur telah terasa hari ini. Beberapa pohon pun sudah menguning bahkan beberapa helai daun sudah meninggalkan ranting. Begitupula, beberapa moment menyenangkan musim panas pun sudah berlalu.

Musim gugur seharusnya adalah musim yang paling Baekhyun tunggu tunggu. Saat ayahnya masih bersamanya, ia dan ayahnya akan pergi ke tempat wisata yang penuh dedaunan dan bunga ataupun mendatangi perayaan musim gugur.

Kenangan ayahnya sungguh masih tersimpan rapih di memorinya. Membuat kesedihan Baekhyun makin mendalam. Baekhyun merasa menjadi manusia paling menyedihkan didunia. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya pergi, ibunya adalah seorang wanita murahan, dan saat ini Baekhyun mendapatkan musuh disekolah.

Keramaian halte bus pun tak sedikitpun membuat lamunan Baekhyun buyar. Kekosongan hatinya telah mengambil alih kebisingan yang ada. Yang Baekhyun rasakan hanyalah kesedihan, kesendirian, dan kesunyian saja. Tidak lebih.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol pun mengalami kesedihan namun dalam perspektif berbeda. Hatinya sungguh kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kecewa mengapa ia begitu mudah dibodohi oleh Soojung. Ia kecewa karena penantian dan angan angannya selama ini hanyalah sia sia.

Chanyeol yang mengendarai audi putihnya pun mempercepat kecepatan mobil meluapkan emosinya. Peduli setan jika ia terkena tilangan polisi karena kebut kebutan dijalan. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah pelampiasan.

Netra mata Chanyeol menangkap seseorang disebuah halte bus. Orang yang tak begitu asing. Ia pun tiba tiba menyeringai dan menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia menatap kaca spionnya dan tersenyum makin miring.

"aku butuh pelampiasan saat ini. Bukankah akan bagus jika saat ini juga aku membalaskan seluruh dendamku padanya?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

Ia pun turun dari mobil mewahnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun yang berdiri dihalte bus. "butuh tumpangan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman menggoda miliknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol lamunan Baekhyun buyar seketika. Mata Baekhyun berputar malas lalu menatap Chanyeol sengit "aish kenapa kau harus bertemuku disini eoh? Tak bisakah kita hanya bertemu disekolah saja?"

"jika kita hanya bertemu disekolah, aku takut kau akan merindukanku" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"pergilah" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kesal "aku akan pergi sekarang, dan kau harus ikut" jemari Chanyeol menarik jemari Baekhyun dan membawanya mendekati mobil.

"yak! Park Chanyeol! kau sangat hobi menarik narik orang eoh? Aish.. lepaskan aku! Jebal!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol sama sekali tak peduli, dengan kasar Chanyeol pun membuka pintu mobilnya dan mendorong Baekhyun masuk.

"kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah duduk disampingnya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia merasa seperti pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Kata kata itu. bukankah kata kata yang pernah dilontarkan gadis yang ia temui dibianglala saat Chanyeol menariknya?

Dan suara itu… sangat mirip dengan suaranya.

Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan horror.

TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Tidak mungkin Baekhyun adalah gadis yang mengaku menjadi Soojung!

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 _gilee lama amat gue updatenya.. nih ff kayak mau discontinued aja hihihi.. sorry sorry aku khilaf (?)_


	5. Chapter 5

**REVENGE**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Jung Soojung, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Jongdae and other**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Disclaimer: hanya meminjam nama karena mereka hanya milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi mereka dan Baekhyun hanya milik Chanyeol.**

 **Warning! Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Boys Love, Boys X Boys**.

* * *

 _chapter sebelumnya.._

 _Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, ia merasa seperti pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya. Kata kata itu. bukankah kata kata yang pernah dilontarkan gadis yang ia temui dibianglala saat Chanyeol menariknya?_

 _Dan suara itu… sangat mirip dengan suaranya._

 _Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan horror._

 _TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

 _Tidak mungkin Baekhyun adalah gadis yang mengaku menjadi Soojung!_

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap aneh Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. "yak! Park Chanyeol! apa kau baik baik saja eoh? Kau mau membawaku kemana eoh?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikirannya tentang kesamaan Baekhyun dan gadis itu. Kini ia justru menatap Baekhyun tajam, namun tiba tiba tanpa sepatah katapun Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya entah kemana.

Suasana dimobil pun sangat hening. Salah satu diantara mereka enggan memulai obrolan. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suara memecah keheningan "kau tak penasaran aku akan membawamu kemana?"

"apa kau akan menurunkanku ketika aku menjawabnya tidak penasaran?" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa lega saat Baekhyun menjawab petanyaan Chanyeol. suasana mereka pun kembali sunyi. Chanyeol memutuskan membuka atap mobilnya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan tetapi yang terjadi justru membuat Baekhyun protes.

"kenapa kau membuka atap mobilnya eoh? Angin musim gugur sangat dingin! Tolong jangan membuatku sakit" protes Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"aku tahu kau memang orang desa tetapi jangan terlalu bersikap sedesa ini!" sindir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun makin kesal.

Baekhyun mengeratkan jas seragam yang ia kenakan. Tangannya tak berhenti saling menggosok, membuat Chanyeol merasa kasihan melihatnya. Namun, perasaan iblis Chanyeol kembali muncul. Perasaan itu meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa ini adalah salah satu pembalasan dendamnya.

Mobil Chanyeol pun berhenti diParkiran namsan mountain. Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikkan respon Baekhyun jika ia membawanya kesini. Apakah responnya akan sama dengan gadis itu?

"daebak" Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub. Ia benar benar tak percaya akan kemari, tempat penuh kenangan dengan ayahnya pada musim gugur. Ia pun segera keluar dari mobil dan melompat lompat bahagia "aku tak menyangka kau akan membawaku kesini, terima kasih Park Chanyeol"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya namun tak lama ia terkekeh geli melihat respon Baekhyun yang sepertinya sangat berlebihan. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Baekhyun "apa kau memang sangat bahagia?"

"ya" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman persegi miliknya "tempat ini adalah tempat kenanganku bersama ayahku"

Senyuman tulus terlihat dibibir Chanyeol. Entah mengapa perasaannya sangat bahagia melihat senyuman dibibir Baekhyun yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Namun lebih bahagia lagi ketika Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ialah yang menciptakan senyuman di bibir ranum itu.

Chanyeol pun yakin Baekhyun bukanlah gadis dibianglala itu. Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu menolak mentah mentah ketika ia mengajaknya ke namsan tower. Respon yang sangat berbeda dengan respon Baekhyun.

"yak! Park Chanyeol! ayo cepat kemari. Apa kau akan berdiam diri disana terus?" teriak Baekhyun yang membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kini berada jauh didepan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol memasang muka pura pura kesal "yak! Tunggu aku"

Mereka pun berjalan bersebelahan. Keduanya menatap takjub pemandangan taman namsan pada musim gugur. Daun daun yang sebelumnya berwarna kehijauan kini berubah menjadi menguning bahkan memerah.

Suasana pada waktu sore pun mendukung. Langit yang sudah mulai terlihat kejinggaan sangat terlihat serasi dengan warna dedaunan.

Tak ada obrolan dari keduanya, mereka terlihat sangat canggung. Tetapi tiba tiba Chanyeol membuka suaranya ketika Baekhyun mengeratkan jas seragamnya, ia terlihat kedinginan. "apa kau kedinginan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman kecil "aku memang alergi dingin". Tiba tiba Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menatap Chanyeol kaget "apa yang kau lakukan?"

"aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu, anggap saja ini permintaan maafku karena telah membawamu kemari saat musim gugur seperti ini" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"tak perlu meminta maaf, aku sangat senang kau membawaku kemari"

Chanyeol pun terkekeh geli melihat jemari Baekhyun yang ia genggam "ya ampun, tanganmu sangat kecil sekali"

Pipi Baekhyun mendadak merona, ia menunduk menghindari tatapan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa berbeda dari biasanya "itu karena tubuhku kecil" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Kekehan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol "tapi ini terlihat sangat cocok bukan? Tanganku yang besar sangat cocok dengan tanganmu kecil" Chanyeol pun menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Baekhyun.

Keduanya pun saling bertatapan. Perasaan aneh menghinggap hati keduanya. Getaran getaran halus terasa pada dada mereka membuat mereka saling terpesona satu sama lain.

Entah mengapa perasaan benci Chanyeol pada Baekhyun menguap begitu saja. Chanyeol mungkin akan memutuskan melupakan semua rencana balas dendam pada Baekhyun. toh kini Chanyeol sudah tak mengharapkan Soojung lagi.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun melepaskan jemarinya dari Chanyeol, ia terlihat sangat canggung "kurasa kau berlebihan, kita tak begitu dekat untuk saling menghangatkan seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun sedikit ambigu.

"menghangatkan seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menggoda "ah jadi kau menginginkan kita saling menghangatkan diranjang eoh?"

"dasar mesum!"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, ia pun segera berlari menjauh sebelum Baekhyun mengamuk. "yak! Park Chanyeol! kau mau kemana eoh?" teriak Baekhyun kesal. Ia pun segera mengejar lelaki tinggi itu.

Tawa lepas terdengar dari kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi tersebut. Baekhyun dengan suara cemprengnya tak henti hentinya meneriaki Chanyeol yang berlari menjauh dengan berkali kali mengejeknya.

Langit jingga kini berubah menjadi sedikit memerah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu kursi taman namsan untuk beristirahat. Bulir keringat membasahi keduanya membuat dinginnya musim gugur tak terasa lagi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini duduk dikursi taman dengan senyuman yang tak hilang dari bibir mereka. "terima kasih telah membawaku kemari" ucap Baekhyun.

"kau sudah berkali kali mengatakan itu" Chanyeol terkekeh "anggap saja ini sebagai awal hubungan kita"

"bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung "kita bahkan baru bertemu dua hari, dan sebelumnya hubungan kita memang tak seakrab ini"

"karena lebih cepat lebih baik" jawab Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol sebenarnya ikut terkekeh menyadari perasaannya yang berubah sangat drastis saat ini kepada Baekhyun.

Mungkin kata pepatah yang mengatakan perbedaan cinta dengan benci sangatlah tipis itu benar adanya. Baru saja kemarin Chanyeol mengatakan benci pada Baekhyun dan berkeinginan balas dendam kini rasa benci itu justru berubah menjadi rasa suka.

Mata Baekhyun menatap langit jingga diatasnya dengan senyuman indah miliknya. Chanyeol sangat terpesona melihat wajah cantik milik Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol sadar bahwa orientasi seksnya sudah berubah. Dan ia kini benar benar sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada Baekhyun.

"andai saja teman temanku sepertimu yang lebih menyukai jalan jalan ke alam ketimbang bermain di game center" ucap Baekhyun membuat tatapan memuja Chanyeol terputus.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum layaknya orang idiot yang baru mengenal cinta. Ia benar benar tak mengerti harus berbuat apa sekarang melihat Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dibibirnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali menculiknya dan ia jadikan istri jikalau saja ia bisa.

Tiba tiba butiran air turun dari langit dengan berlomba lomba semakin deras. Keduanya pun segera berlari menuju mobil yang terletak jauh diParkiran.

Mereka masuk ke mobil dengan pakaian basah. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya dengan tatapan bersalah "maafkan aku karena mengajakmu kesini, aku tak tahu kalau hari ini akan hujan"

Senyuman muncul dibibir Baekhyun "tak apa, aku justru senang kau mengajakku kemari"

Mereka pun saling melemParkan senyum. Keheningan mulai terasa ketika Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya. Keduanya saling terdiam dalam pikiran masing masing.

Namun tiba tiba ditengah keheningan mereka Baekhyun bertanya yang membuat Chanyeol terdiam membatu. "kenapa kau tiba tiba baik padaku?".

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penasaran, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mampu terdiam. "apa kau mempunyai rencana dengan mendekatiku?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"kenapa kau tiba tiba berfikiran seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman dibibirnya "aku hanya ingin berdamai denganmu" dusta Chanyeol. Ia memang tak mampu menjelaskan jika niat sebenarnya adalah ingin membalas dendam.

"berdamai?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. "kau memangnya tak dendam padaku? Aku memperlakukanmu dengan buruk saat kita kecil dulu"

"tapi Soojung memperlakukan diriku lebih buruk ketimbang kau. Dia membohongiku selama ini"

"maksudmu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol pun menjawab dengan senyuman getir "dia ternyata membenciku dari dulu. Dia bahkan menyewa seseorang saat aku memintanya untuk bertemu" senyuman Chanyeol pun melebar dan menatap Baekhyun "setidaknya kau tak seburuk Soojung, Baekhyun-ah"

Entah mengapa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hati Baekhyun mendadak tak enak. Tiba tiba perasaan bersalah terasa. Chanyeol hanya tak tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga terlibat dalam kebohongan Soojung, dia bahkan seseorang yang berpura pura menjadi Soojung.

Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol merasa tak enak. Chanyeol berfikir mungkin Baekhyun merasa tak nyaman karena Chanyeol menjelek jelekkan sepupunya.

Chanyeol pun mengalihkan pembicaraan "ah sudahlah, kita pulang" Chanyeol menatap jam digital pada dashboard mobilnya "hari pun sudah larut, lagipula pakaianmu basah. Kau akan sakit"

Kepala Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun benar benar terganggu dengan pernyataan Chanyeol tentang Soojung. Apa ia mengetahui semuanya? Mengapa ia tak marah pada Baekhyun?

Tiba tiba rasa pening pun menyergap kepala Baekhyun. Tubuhnya yang tak mampu menghadapi dingin pun menggigil seketika. Bibirnya yang berubah menjadi sangat pucat itu pun bergerak seperti orang kejang.

Mata Chanyeol yang tak sengaja melirik Baekhyun pun melebar seketika. ia menghentikkan mobilnya mendadak dan memegang tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat dingin. "baek, kau menggigil" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

Ia tak bisa menghangatkan Baekhyun dengan apapun karena bajunya juga sangatlah basah. Ia juga tak membawa selimut ataupun baju ganti di mobilnya. Tiba tiba Chanyeol pun mempunyai ide untuk memeluk Baekhyun untuk menghangatkannya.

Chanyeol memindahkan Baekhyun ke pangkuannya dengan duduk saling berhadapan. Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar tak mampu berkata apapun. Apalagi ketika Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memeluknya.

Tangan Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada tegap milik Chanyeol. aroma maskulin Chanyeol pun segera tercium kehidungnya membuat pipi Baekhyun tiba tiba memerah. Hati dan pipi Baekhyun pun menghangat seketika.

Dalam keadaan dipeluk, Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya. Senyuman terlihat jelas dibibirnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol melakukan hal seintim ini dengan orang lain, apalagi lelaki.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika ia mendengar detak jantung Chanyeol yang berdetak lebih cepat melebihi orang dewasa. Alunan detak jantung Chanyeol pun tiba tiba menjadi suara favorite Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun terlelap hanya dengan suara itu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, Chanyeol tersenyum makin lebar "aku tak akan membencimu jika tahu kalau kau memang seimut dan secantik ini" lirih Chanyeol sangat pelan tak mau membangunkan Baekhyun.

Mobil Chanyeol pun berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kecil milik kediaman keluarga byun. Chanyeol yang tak tega membangunkan Baekhyun pun hanya mampu terdiam tak mampu untuk membangunkannya. Mata Chanyeol menatap keluar mobil yang ternyata masih saja hujan deras.

Chanyeol rasa lebih baik seperti ini sebentar saja. Namun tak berapa lama ia merasakan pergerakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeliat tak tenang dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dan merasakan suhu tubuh Baekhyun sangat panas.

"ay-ayah.. ayah" gumam Baekhyun tak jelas. Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap Baekhyun khawatir.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Chanyeol pun turun dari mobil dengan menggendong Baekhyun seperti pengantin baru. Ia membunyikan bel dengan susah payah pada gerbang rumah.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama, seorang wanita tua yang Chanyeol yakini adalah nenek Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"ya tuhan, ada apa dengan uri baekki?" tanya nenek Baekhyun melihat cucunya tak sadarkan diri di gendongan seorang lelaki. Ia membuka gerbang dan menyuruh mereka berdua masuk.

"aku Park Chanyeol, teman Baekhyun nek" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya saat ia berjalan memasukki rumah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun sepertinya demam nek, kami tak sengaja kehujanan tadi" nenek Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol.

Nenek Baekhyun pun berhenti dan menunjuk kearah tangga "baiklah, tolong bawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya yang berada diatas. Gantilah pakaian Baekhyun terlebih dulu. Sepertinya dia kedinginan. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian untukmu dan makanan agar tubuhmu menjadi hangat"

Chanyeol dan nenek Baekhyun saling melemParkan senyum hangat. Chanyeol pun menuruti perintah nenek Baekhyun untuk membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

Ruangan kamar Baekhyun yang didominasi berwarna biru pun terbuka. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kamar Baekhyun yang sangat rapih sekaligus sangat feminim. Chanyeol pun meletakkan Baekhyun pada kasurnya yang bergambarkan strawberry.

Chanyeol pun teringat dengan kata kata nenek Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya mengganti pakaian Baekhyun. Ia pun berdiri dan mengambil setelan piyama berwarna biru dilemari. Setelahnya, ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan melihatnya dengan ragu. _Haruskah aku menelanjangi Baekhyun untuk mengganti pakaiannya?_ , batinnya.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membuka kemeja seragam sekolah Baekhyun. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing dengan perasaan gugup.

Dan tak lama, tampaklah kulit seputih susu dengan perut rata dan nipple coklat kemerahan dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Oh tuhan! Jangan sampai ia tegang dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Chanyeol pun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak semua pikiran negative yang merasuki otaknya. Ia pun beralih menatap celana Baekhyun dan dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka resleting celana Baekhyun dan menurunkan celana lelaki mungil itu.

Sialan.

Demi apapun, Chanyeol sangat tegang saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin penis mungil Baekhyun langsung muncul ketika ia baru saja membuka celananya? Apa Baekhyun tak memakai celana dalam?

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Ia harus menyelesaikan hal ini sebelum nafsu membutakan matanya. Chanyeol tak mau memperkosa Baekhyun saat ini, ia masih ingin menjaga keperjakaan Baekhyun.

Dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengganti pakaian Baekhyun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk menurunkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang karena Baekhyun.

"auch.. akhh.. baekhh" erang Chanyeol saat ia mengurut penisnya sendiri. Bayangan Baekhyun dengan tubuh indahnya menari nari dalam pikirannya. Chanyeol sungguh terlihat seperti seorang idiot mesum saat ini.

Namun kegiatan Chanyeol seketika berhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang ia yakini adalah suara neneknya Baekhyun "Chanyeol-ah? Kau dimana? Ini sudah ku siapkan pakaian dan makananmu"

"ah nek, aku dikamar mandi" sahut Chanyeol dengan suara yang terdengar sangat berat.

"ah ya sudah, setelah mandi cepatlah kau makan dan setelah itu menginaplah disini karena hujan masih belum reda"

"iya nek" dan setelah itu terdengarlah pintu tertutup menandakan kepergian nenek Baekhyun.

* * *

Ketegangan terjadi disebuah mansion mewah keluarga Oh. Disana terdapat lima orang sedang terduduk dengan serius disebuah meja makan dengan dipenuhi hidangan mewah, ada Luhan dan Sehun yang terduduk diantara mereka.

Seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat glamour meminum wine dihadapannya dengan anggun, ia menatap Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya "aku rasa lebih baik pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan dipercepat bukan? Bagaimana jika pernikahan mereka setelah kelulusan Sehun?"

"mama!" Luhan memperingatkan wanita tersebut. "aku b-belum siap jika harus m-menikah dengan Sehun" Nyonya xi hanya memutar bola mata nya malas ketika Luhan menolak mentah mentah keinginannya.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan tanpa ekspressi. Membuat Luhan hanya menunduk malu mendapati tatapan tajam Sehun yang seolah olah mengintimidasinya.

Kekehan terdengar dari yang paling tua diantara mereka. Dia adalah Tuan Oh, kakek dari Luhan dan Sehun. Pemilik saham terbesar di empire group. Ia menatap cucunya dengan tatapan penasaran "Luhan-ah apa kau menyukai pria lain hm? Kenapa kau tak mau mempercepat pernikahan kalian? Aku sungguh tak ingin kau berakhir seperti ibumu"

Senyuman pahit terlihat pada bibir nyonya xi "bisakah kau tak membahas itu, ayah?"

Donghae, ayah Sehun yang semenjak tadi diam kini membuka suaranya. Ia menatap mama Luhan dengan tatapan remeh "kita harus membahas itu Yoona-ah. Aku hanya tak ingin dia berakhir sepertimu"

Luhan menatap mamanya yang terpojokkan dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia pun membuka suara untuk mencairkan suasana "jika aku tak bisa bersama Sehun, aku mau dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol kek. Bukankah aku dan Chanyeol juga saudara?" Luhan menatap kakeknya penuh harap.

Tuan oh tetawa keras, dia menatap Luhan dengan lembut "asal kau tahu Lu, walaupun Chanyeol cucuku dia bukanlah bagian dariku karena ia adalah seorang Park. Maka dari itu kau harus menikahi Sehun agar kau menjadi seorang oh kembali bukan menjadi seorang xi. Kau paham?"

Kepala Luhan mengangguk paham. Ia memahami bahwa seseorang akan diakui keluarga dari garis keturunan ayah. Seperti halnya Chanyeol yang menjadi keluarga Park meskipun ibunya adalah oh. Luhan pun begitu, namun Luhan dan ibunya justru tersiksa ketika mereka bukan lagi menjadi keluarga oh.

Keluarga oh adalah keluarga terpandang dinegeri ini yang sama tingkatannya dengan keluarga Park. Sedangkan keluarga xi hanyalah keluarga kecil dari orang orang cina biasa. Bukan keluarga seorang pejabat, bangsawan, maupun pembisnis.

* * *

Makan malam keluarga oh pun berakhir. Semua orang meninggalkan meja makan menyisakan Sehun dan Luhan yang berada dimeja makan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mengintimidasi "ayo kita bicara diluar saja"

Luhan pun menuruti Sehun. Ternyata Sehun mengajaknya ke kamarnya, Luhan sedikit resah takut saja Sehun berbuat yang tidak tidak dengannya. Namun ia segera memikirkan prasangka buruk itu. Ia yakin Sehun tak seburuk itu.

"kau ingin tahu mengapa aku tak pernah tertarik padamu?" Sehun membuka suara memecah keheningan sebelumnya. Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, mata rusanya hanya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penasaran.

"karena kau tertarik padaku hanya karena perjodohan ini saja" lanjut Sehun. Dia menatap Luhan tajam "apa kau akan tertarik padaku apabila aku bukanlah oh Sehun?"

Luhan tak mampu menjawabnya, ia benar benar tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Apakah ia memang menyukai Sehun karena perjodohan ini atau ia benar benar mencintai Sehun?

"kau sungguh dipenuhi dengan kepura puraan, tidak seperti Baekhyun" Sehun tersenyum miris.

Luhan terdiam membeku mendengar semua ucapan Sehun. Entah mengapa matanya terasa panas, ia menahan tangisnya. Ia pun menatap Sehun nyalang "apa semua ini karena Baekhyun? apa kau menyukai Baekhyun karena ia tak dipenuhi kepura puraan sepertiku?"

"mungkin itu salah satu dari seribu alasan yang ku punya" Sehun mendekati Luhan dan menyentuh dagu Luhan "tapi alasan pastinya, karena kau tak secantik Baekhyun"

Mata Luhan membulat tak percaya. Alasan Sehun tak menyukainya karena dia tak secantik Baekhyun. Luhan menetawakan dirinya sendiri. Apa ia harus menjadi seorang Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah dan menyukai hal feminim?

Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya. Ia menatap Sehun sinis "alasanmu tak masuk akal! Aku lelaki dan aku tak bisa cantik seperti Baekhyun mu itu!" Luhan pun keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan amarah dan kekesalan yang tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Tangisan Luhan pecah seketika, ia sungguh sakit hati dengan ucapan Sehun. Apakah ia begitu jelek sehingga Sehun sangat membencinya seperti sekarang ini? Demi tuhan, Luhan bertekad akan mengubah dirinya menjadi lebih cantik agar Sehun menyesali ucapannya.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun justru menyesali ucapannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak seharusnya ia berkata sekasar itu. Ia memang menyukai Baekhyun namun itu bukanlah alasan utama mengapa Sehun membenci Luhan.

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian pun. Ia pun mengambil pakaian yang sudah disiapkan nenek Baekhyun dinakas samping ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan biasa saja tanpa mengenakan busana karena ia merasa Baekhyun masih tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun sudah sadar dan kini ia tak sengaja melihat Chanyeol yang telanjang. Pipi Baekhyun memanas seketika. Ia pun menutup matanya kembali tak berani menatap keindahan makhluk tuhan yang sangat indah dihadapannya.

Chanyeol menyadari pergerakan Baekhyun. Ia pun tersenyum jahil sambil memakai pakaiannya. Setelahnya, ia pun memilih berbaring disamping Baekhyun "tak usah berpura pura tidur seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun seketika terbuka lebar, dia menatap Chanyeol takut "a-aku b-bersumpah t-tak melihatmu"

"iya, aku percaya padamu" Chanyeol memilih mengalah lalu ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo kita makan"

Chanyeol pun mengambil bubur dinakas sampingnya. Ia menyuapi Baekhyun dan pipi Baekhyun makin memerah ketika Chanyeol memakan buburnya dengan sendok yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Indirect kiss.

Entah mengapa hanya ciuman tak langsung seperti itu membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah bukan main. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh "apa kau mau ciuman sesungguhnya?"

"yak! Mesum!"

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan malam panjang ini dengan tidur bersama saling membagi kehangatan. Hanya saling memeluk tidak lebih.

* * *

Langkah kaki pendek Luhan terhenti didepan sebuah salon besar. Ia memasukki salon itu dan langsung disambut oleh wanita cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tiffany "apa yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" tanya tiffany dengan nada yang ceria.

Luhan pun didudukkan disebuah kursi depan cermin. Ada tiga wanita cantik yang ada disekitarnya, tiffany, taeyeon, dan Seohyun. Mereka menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menganalisis.

"jadi kau ingin menjadi cantik? Apa kau ingin crossdressing?" ucap taeyeon membuka suara.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng cepat "b-bukan i-itu mak-sudku"

"lalu? Kenapa kau ingin menjadi cantik?"

"uhm.. a-aku a-adalah gay" Luhan menarik nafas dalam "kekasihku meninggalkanku dengan alasan aku tak cantik"

Seohyun menatap Luhan dalam lalu ia tersenyum "kekasihmu memang brengsek! Asal kau tahu kau memiliki kecantikkan alami seperti uri Baekhyuniee"

Mendengar Seohyun mengucapkan nama Baekhyun alis Luhan berkerut bingung "kalian mengenal Baekhyun?"

"tentu saja" jawab tiffany semangat "ah iya, kemarin bahkan dia melakukan crossdressing. Demi tuhan, dia sangat cantik melebihi perempuan" ucap tiffany seperti seorang fangirl. Taeyeon dan Seohyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"kenapa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangkat bahu tak tahu. Namun tak lama taeyeon ingat sesuatu "kalau tidak salah ia berkata itu adalah sebuah misi menyamar. Menyamar untuk menghibur seseorang"

Menyamar? Untuk menghibur seseorang? Apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun rencanakan?

Luhan pun berniat mencari tahu sesuatu. Tiba tiba ia pun menyeringai "aku akan mencari semua kebusukanmu, Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

thanks for all my readers :* sorry gak bisa bales satu satu


End file.
